Break Of Dawn
by Awkwardauthor
Summary: Dezzy, Crystal and Nicole are three best friends that end up transported to the Twilight universe with mysterious new psychic powers that they've never got before. As they try to solve the mystery of how this all happened, Dezzy must deal with her growing feeings towards the boy that she might love, as well as her hatred towards the other boy that she used to love. AU
1. Prologue: Dreams Vs Reality

**Hello people of Earth! This is me here with a brand new multi-chaptered story! Since I've deleted three of my other multi-chaptered fics already, I might as well start a new one that I can juggle with updates on with OPR and MBH. **

**This is what I call a sort of better version of Starlight. The whole OC character going into the Twilight universe stories really pique my interests and I wanna do one that has a better plot than Starlight.**

**For now, I'll post up the prologue. Idk when I'll get the first chapter up, so bear with me...**

**PS this takes place in the midst of Breaking Dawn. You'll find out later just what part of Breaking Dawn I'm talking about...**

* * *

><p>I never gave it much a thought that I'd end up in the Twilight universe, especially with my two best friends. This is like a dream come true... or rather a dream that I have a feeling would end soon and I'd end up waking up on a bed to find out that, after all, it had all been a dream.<p>

That's the thing. It isn't a dream. It's reality, a reality that I can't believe I'm living in. I'm the one who likes to live the life that I dream about than live the life that's reality.

Why? That's just how reality is. And for me, reality sucked. Big time. Well... it's big time without the rush.

Hehe... see what I did there?

But anyway, that's just how my life is. I'm like Rosalie since I'm envious of Crystal and Nicole. They have better love lives than me. They both had imprints on fellow wolves of the Twilight wolf pack.

Yeah, I said it. Imprints. They got imprints and not me. I'm the third wheel.

But how can I fall in love again? I'm still shaken up with a boy that broke my heart so long ago. Then there's another boy that I thought I could have fallen in love with... until I arrived here.

Not that I don't like being in this world... it's really great to be able to meet the Cullens in person.

Then again, they're all mated. Even with little Nessie in the house. On the day she was born... BOOM! She's got Jacob.

But that wasn't the point. The point is that I think I like and hate my life. I like how I'm living in the Twilight world. I hate that I'm the one without a lover. I like that I'm meeting new people. I hate that there's someone back in my world that's holding me back.

But hey, that's life. Whether I like it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Hehe... prologues are short that's why. If you haven't figured it out, Crystal and Nicole are the other two OC characters that are in this story. They're my BFF's in real life and therefore the BFF's of the main character (Me) in this story too. Even though there's no name for the main character, it's just my real name. Desiree. Just wanted to clear that up.<strong>

**And, just like Starlight, there is a reason why me, Crystal and Nicole ended up in the Twilight universe. Why? You'll just have to see.**

**Now click on that review button! Did I live up to your expectations? Is this enough to make up for my deleted stories? Is this story even worth to read?**


	2. 1: Friday Night Boys And Brawl

**Here's the first chapter. Honestly, it's not much. It's just a chapter that introduces the characters in their... weirdness. Or whatever you wanna call it.**

**Here's a bit of a warning... well... it's not really a warning. More like a heads-up. There's gonna be a lot of references to SSBB. Don't know what that stands for? Boo you! xD**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Falcon punch!"<p>

"Aw shoots! Why'd you gotta use your final smash on us?"

"That's the power of the falcon punch!"

"Curse you Captain Falcon."

"Hey, you're playing Kirby."

"So?"

"At least that little pink ball of cuteness can jump better than me."

"Lucario isn't bad."

"Still. The falcon punch is... yeah..."

"It's what?"

"Powerful."

"No!"

"What?"

"I'm dead." I dropped my game controller on Nicole's couch as I watched Lucario fly off the final destination stage.

Crystal laughed. "You just got burned."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "I told you. I'm not that good at playing brawl as well as Nicole."

Crystal just shrugged off my comment and focused her attention back to the game. Now that Lucario was dead, it was now just between Nicole's Captain Falcon and Crystal's Kirby.

If only Crystal didn't call Kirby earlier. Kirby was one of the easiest players to play for me, aside from Zelda. I had to settle for Lucario since... well... it's a pokemon. I like pokemon, so yeah.

So what if I didn't choose Jigglypuff or Pikachu? Jigglypuff resembled Kirby a bit. And for Pikachu? Let's just say I got burned by Crystal when she played Marth against me when I played with Pikachu.

"C'mon... c'mon." Crystal was engrossed into her game as I watched the rest of the match between her and Nicole. On the screen, Kirby was trying to catch the final smash icon that was floating aimlessly on the stage. However, every time she tried to make Kirby grab it, Nicole was always there with Captain Falcon in front of her to kick poor Kirby back so she could get Captain Falcon to grab the final smash icon.

So who ended up getting the final smash icon? It was none other than... Crystal? My eyes went wide as I saw Crystal control Kirby to jump and successfully grab the final smash icon. As soon as she got Kirby close to Captain Falcon, she quickly activated the final smash to work.

"NO!" Nicole screamed.

Crystal leaped up and started dancing around. "YES!"

"Oh dear ghandi," I muttered.

"I heard that Dezzy." Crystal mock-glared at me. "Don't steal my line."

I rolled my eyes. "Uh-huh."

Oh yeah. In case you didn't catch on from that, my name is Dezzy. Er... my nickname's Dezzy. Desiree's my real name.

How'd I get Dezzy as my nickname. It's a long story. But if you want the simple version, it's because teachers call Des for short (My name can be a handful) and my friends liked shortening my name to Desi. I know what you're thinking. Dezzy should be spelled Desi. I don't know why, but saying Dezzy is much cooler than Desi. It makes me sound like one of those singers like Adele or Will..

I'm not an adult if that's what you're wondering. If you were, I'd be laughing at your face.

Please... would adults be playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl on one of their best friend's Wii? Of course not!

Fortunately, I'm still in high school, the ninth grade to be exact. So are Crystal and Nicole, my two best friends since eighth grade. We haven't been friends for barely two years and we act as if we've known each other forever. I had just turned thirteen a couple months before I met them.

We're like the three musketeers, only without the outfits like the real musketeers used (If they existed).

The three of us are super close, meaning we don't really hang out much with other people except with each other. Well, there is Alisha... and Sabina... but they don't hang out with us often. Same goes for Allana. We used to talk to each other a lot in eighth grade, but because we have different classes now in high school, we're down to just finding communication via Facebook.

These days she has someone else... someone who she's in love with. Someone I was once in love with too.

"I know that look." I hear Crystal say out of the blue. I blink my eyes rapidly as I realize that our round of brawl was finished and Nicole had won. Typical Nicole. Whenever she plays as Captain Falcon, she usually wins.

"What look?" I said with eyebrows raised.

"You're thinking about him."

"Who?"

"Peaches," Nicole answered for her.

"I was about to say that," Crystal said.

"So what if I'm thinking about Peaches?" I said with a frown.

"Girl, it's been... what... at least six months?"

"And?"

"He's only bringing you down every time you think about him. Just let him go already."

"I would if he didn't torture me with kissing Wonderland every single fucking day at school," I muttered.

"Don't mind him," Nicole said. "He's stupid to let someone like you go."

"I guess..."

"Look on the bright side. There's Chef."

A blush starts to rise on my cheeks. "True..."

Crystal eyed me slyly. "Ooh..."

"Shut it."

"Why don't you just ask Chef out?"

"It's too soon."

"At least give Dezzy some time," Nicole told me. "Maybe wait until you two hug or something."

"What if I already hugged him?" I said.

"So you did hug him?"

"No! The point is that... I don't wanna put my heart on the line again and eventually get the same broken heart again. That's why it's called 'you wait'."

"And that's why there's also something called 'be happy'," Crystal retaliated.

"Crystal's right," Nicole agreed. "We hate seeing you all depressed whenever the subject of Peaches pops up."

"We like seeing you happy when we think of Chef."

"I know," I said, blushing an even more red with the thought of asking out Chef in my head.

"Then go for it!"

"I will... just give me a few months."

"Months?" Crystal scoffed. "How about weeks?"

"How about the banquet?" Nicole suggested. "Maybe you two will hit it off there."

"I'll ask Chef out," I said. Crystal started squealing and I had to raise a finger up to silent her. "On one condition."

"Uh-oh," I heard Nicole murmured. "What deal is it this time for Crystal?"

"Yeah." Crystal said.

"I'll ask Chef out-" I started. "If..."

"If..."

"If you ask talk to Brains and ask him out."

"Wh-WHAT?" Crystal sputtered. "No way! Deal's off!"

"Alrighty then..." I leaned back on the couch and crossed my arms across my chest. "I guess I won't ask Chef out then..."

"Oh you are," Nicole said, then gazed at Crystal, who was mouthing no at her. "I'm not going to stick with emo Desiree around."

"But I don't wanna talk to Brains," Crystal whined. "What if I make a huge embarrassment out of myself?"

I rolled my eyes. "Already went down that road, sissy."

"Same here," Nicole said. "And what's the worst that can happen? It's not like you'll never talk to Justin."

"Ah!" Crystal covered her ears. "Don't say that name."

"Why? You know Justin's his name."

"Yeah, but that's also the name of Mr. Jigglypuff."

"Justin Bie-"

"Don't say it!"

"Justin Bieber?" I said. "He's..."

"I'm not in the mood to talk about him, or Selena, or Jelena for that matter."

"You know, we're getting off topic now."

"Well I'd rather get off topic than think about asking Justin out."

"Aha! You said his name!"

"Dang it!"

"I can always ask him out for you," I told Crystal. "It'll be easy."

Crystal shook her head. "No no. There's no need for that."

"So you will ask him out?"

Crystal huffed. "And you're sure you're gonna ask Chef out?"

"Psh... have I ever let you down?"

"No..."

"Then I'll guarantee I'll ask Chef out."

"Fine," Crystal sulked. "But you gotta do it first."

"Okay. Besides, I was thinking about asking Noah out for a while now..."

"You were just too chicken to do it?"

"Yups."

"Hey you only said Chef's name now," Nicole pointed out. "You only used Chef up to this point."

"Well, when we use nicknames, I don't feel like using real names except for ours."

"But you didn't say Jo-"

"Don't say it!" It was my turn to cover my ears.

"Joshua. See... it's not that hard to say his name."

I sighed. "For you. It hurts like hell when I have to say it."

"So we got a deal?"

I nodded. "Deal. Slap swear for it?"

"Don't..."

"Fine."

I looked back to the television to see that it was back to the brawl home screen.

"Ready to play another round?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah!" Crystal and I answered.

"I need to win again," I said.

"Hey, you got lucky before," Nicole reminded me. "I was using Peach... and she's my weakest character."

"And I wasn't there so I dunno what went on," Crystal said.

We took a few minutes to pick our players. Since Crystal was now choosing a different player instead of Kirby and opting for Snake, one of her other favorite players, I decided to go and play using another character.

"Ya know? I'll just go and let it pick for itself," I stated, picking the option for random.

"I was thinking of doing that too." Nicole herself also picked for a random player.

"What stage?"

"Luigi's mansion?" I said. "At least there's no edges."

"Luigi's mansion it is."

When the game loaded up and Nicole and I were able to see what players the game had chosen for us, Nicole's jaw dropped.

"PEACH? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

I laughed. "And I got..." I looked at the screen and squealed. "Pikachu!"

"I thought you said you didn't wanna play Pikachu."

"That was one time. I bet I can beat you guys with it... plus it gives me a chance to kick Peach off the stage... er... warehouse in this case."

Crystal chuckled. "Not upset with the real Peaches now?"

"Not really," I said with a grin.

"Good."

And so that's how we spent the rest of our evening, playing multiple rounds of Super Smash Bros Brawl until ten o' clock. I luckily won a round like I hopefully wanted, though that may only be because Crystal ended up playing as Peach and Nicole playing as Link for that character. Those were their weakest players, and I had ended up as playing Samus.

After we finished our final round of brawl for the night, Nicole shut off her Wii system and we headed into her bedroom across the hall of her apartment. After we took about a half hour of changing into our pajamas, brushing our teeth and other we do before we go to sleep, we sat down with crossed legs over Nicole's twin-sized bed. My green sleeping bag, along with Crystal's blue sleeping bag, was already prepared on the floor while Nicole was brushing her teeth earlier.

It was still far too early for us to go to sleep, even though Nicole's parents were already asleep in the bedroom across from Nicole's. It's Friday night, and on our sleepovers, we usually didn't go to sleep until about midnight. We just stopped playing on Nicole's Wii due to the sake that we didn't want to bother Nicole's parents while they were asleep with our game yells.

Yeah... we tend to get really noisy whenever the three of us play video games, especially when we play Super Smash Bros Brawl.

But that's us, and I'm proud of being us being... well us.

My guitar and my cell phone was lying next to me on the bed. Usually on our sleepovers after Nicole's parents went to sleep, we'd be on Nicole's computer doing whatever stuff we felt like doing. Today, we didn't feel like going on Nicole's computer, so instead when we feel like this, we'd either watch videos on my phone, watch flipnotes on Crystal's DSi or sing together while I play my guitar.

Playing my guitar is one of my favorite things to do. I've gotten lessons from my cousins ever since I was six. I've gotten to a stage where I know how to play most songs that singers would sing today.

"So... what do you wanna play for tonight?"

"This," I said simply, starting to strum the strings of my guitar to a song that I've been trying all week to master.

_If you ever leave me, baby, _  
><em>Leave some morphine at my door <em>  
><em>'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication <em>  
><em>To realize what we used to have, <em>  
><em>We don't have it anymore.<em>

Nicole smiled. "Still like that song?"

I nodded. "Love to be exact."

_There's no religion that could save me _  
><em>No matter how long my knees are on the floor <em>  
><em>So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin' <em>  
><em>Will keep you by my side <em>  
><em>And keep you from walkin' out the door. <em>

Crystal smirked. "I know who you're playing that song for."

I shrugged, pretending that I didn't know what Crystal was talking about.

Crystal rolled her eyes. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

"Not to me," Nicole said, confused.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight _  
><em>If I lose you, baby <em>  
><em>There'll be no clear skies <em>  
><em>If I lose you, baby <em>  
><em>Just like the clouds <em>  
><em>My eyes will do the same if you walk away <em>  
><em>Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain <em>

"You're thinking of him again," Crystal said.

"Who?"

"Joshua."

I bit my lip, trying to focus on continuing the song.

_I'll never be your mother's favorite _  
><em>Your daddy can't even look me in the eye <em>  
><em>Oooo if I was in their shoes, I'd be doin' the same thing <em>  
><em>Sayin' there goes my little girl <em>  
><em>Walkin' with that troublesome guy <em>

"Well that description doesn't fit Peaches in any way," Nicole pointed out.

"Not on that part," I said simply.

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand _  
><em>Oooo but little darlin' watch me change their minds <em>  
><em>Yea for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try <em>  
><em>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding <em>  
><em>If that'll make you mine <em>

"But that part does," Crystal said.

Again, I tried to ignore what Crystal said.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight _  
><em>If I lose you, baby <em>  
><em>There'll be no clear skies <em>  
><em>If I lose you, baby <em>  
><em>Just like the clouds <em>  
><em>My eyes will do the same if you walk away <em>  
><em>Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain<em>

Crystal patted me on the shoulder sympathetically. "Don't lie to me."

"Me too," Nicole added.

"Maybe I am," I murmured.

_Oh don't just say, goodbye _  
><em>Don't just say, goodbye <em>  
><em>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding <em>  
><em>If that'll make it right <em>

I noticed Crystal tell Nicole something, but I didn't catch what she told her. I was too caught up with the song to hear what she told her.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight _  
><em>If I lose you, baby <em>  
><em>And there'll be no clear skies <em>  
><em>If I lose you, baby <em>  
><em>And just like the clouds <em>  
><em>My eyes will do the same if you walk away <em>  
><em>Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain<em>

I strummed the last few notes of the song and when I finally finished, I released a heaved sigh and put my guitar on the side.

"You guys are right," I told them. "That was for Peaches."

Crystal pumped her fists in the air triumphantly. "I knew it!"

I frowned at her. "You don't have to rub it in my face."

Nicole tried to give me a reassuring smile. "I'm here."

"I know," I said with another sigh. "It's just that... even though I have Chef on my mind, he always manages to get back in there with some sort of vengeance. It's like that at school. I see Chef, he makes me happy. Then Peaches immediately comes soon after and I remember the reason why I'm so sad."

"Noah and Joshua are two different people," Crystal stated. I winced slightly when I heard both of their names in the same sentence.

"I know."

"Of course you do... but know that Peaches is in your past. If you want, I can always punch him in the face when we get back to school on Monday."

"Thanks... but Allana will give me crap if that happens."

"Shoots." Crystal sulked.

"The point is... he's not worth it." Nicole said.

"And maybe Chef is?"

Crystal beamed. "Duh! And see, you're smiling already. Just keep thinking about Chef and maybe you'll forget about Peaches soon."

"I guess I could try that..."

"That's the spirit. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to show you guys an awesome flipnote I found yesterday."

I squealed, all thoughts of Peaches and Chef leaving my mind for a moment. "Show me!"

I managed to keep Peaches out of my mind for the rest of the night... at least until we went to sleep at midnight. After watching a few flipnotes on Crystal's DSi, the three of us read a few fanfictions online that I suggested they read on my phone. They were mostly rated T, but I dared them to read an M-rated one just for fun... and to say they freaked out was a gross understatement.

"That's too much lemons for me!" Crystal had exclaimed.

I laughed at her expression and just shrugged off her comment. It freaked me out too in a way... but I was used to it. There were too much things happening in our lives for anything to surprise us much anymore.

I'm serious. If a panda walked into our room wearing a bikini, I would just laugh and go back to what I was doing before I saw the panda.

When it was about a few minutes till midnight, Crystal and I climbed into our sleeping bags while Nicole shuffled under the blanket that was pushed aside earlier when we were on her bed. My guitar was on the ground next to my bed and I had my phone in the sleeping bag with me. Just if... ya know... someone calls. Like my mom.

Crystal yawned. "Night guys. I'm beat."

"Same here."

I released a yawn myself. "Okay. Well... g'night guys. Are we still up for going Starbucks tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh," My two friends answered.

"Okay, well... g'night then." Nicole shut off her bedside lamp and within a few minutes, I heard the soft snores of my two friends.

I don't fall asleep easily, so to help me out, I slowly brought the sleeping back cover over my head and turned on my phone. I need to read a few fanfictions to get me to fall asleep. Even if it's just one...

I usually do this every night, so it doesn't bother me.

But hey, that's me.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Was it good? Sorry there wasn't much... or any reference to Twilight yet... but know that it'll come up somewhere in the next chapter or two. The next chapter is where the real story starts.<strong>

**Oh right... the song referred in this story is It Will Rain by Bruno Mars if you haven't noticed already. It's a great song, and I think everyone should listen to it!**

**Everything in this chapter is pretty much things I can imagine me, Crystal and Nicole doing. Even with the Super Smash Bros Brawl... and it's true when I say I usually lost against my friends. Really. Oh, and Nicole playing as Peach? That's also something that happened... and that joke kicking Peach off the stage? That's true too. ^_^**

**Well, I'll stop here. Review! I wanna see if this story is interesting... **


	3. 2: What The Hell Is Happening!

**Hehe... so if no one caught on, I may have accidentally put Luigi's warehouse instead of Luigi's mansion last chapter. If it wasn't ThePersonaMaster for correcting me at school, I would have gotten flames. So thanks bestie! ;D**

**With that aside, there's not gonna be much physical dialogue in this chapter. The girls' powers are introduced, but you won't exactly know what it really is cuz... well... you'll see.**

* * *

><p><em>Ugh... it's morning already?<em>

Huh? That didn't sound my mind.

_Oh wells. Better wake up Nicole and Dezzy so we can get to the mall._

Was that... Crystal? It seemed as if she was speaking to me... but in my mind?

That's when I heard a scream.

_OMG OMG OMG! What the fuck? Oh fuck! This is so not Nicole's room! Oh dear ghandi!_

Huh? What was that about? Something about not being in Nicole's room?

_Crystal? Will you shut up? I can hear you in my sleep!_

_But I'm not talking._

_You're crazy, you know that?_

_I'm serious Brawl. We're not in your room... and how did I get into your head? And how did you get into my head?_

_I dunno. But I bet Dezzy heard us._

_Probably. Hey Des? Dezzy? DEZZY WAKE UP!_

_I CAN HEAR YOU LOUD AND CLEAR!_ Wait... that was weird. Now I can speak to them in my mind?

_Good. _Crystal said to me in my mind. _Now get up! _

_Why? _I whined.

_Just do it. And trust me._

_No. I'm still sleepy. Wake me up again when my brain feels like it._

I heard another scream, which sounded more like Nicole's this time.

_NO NO NO NO NO!_

_See? I told ya._

_HOW COULD YOU REMAIN CALM AT A SITUATION LIKE THIS?_

_SHUT UP YOU GUYS! _I yelled. _Gosh, I can hear ya you know._

_Dezzy you gotta wake up now _Nicole and Crystal spoke to me at the same time.

_Why? You guys are loud in reality and in my thoughts?_

_But Crystal's right _Nicole panicked. _We aren't in my room. At all._

I mentally groaned. _Fine. But you owe me for this._

And they will, because the moment I opened my eyes, my vision turned all hazy. I wasn't blacking out, but I felt as if there was a burst of fog that filled the air around me, making it impossible for me to see anything other than just plain white.

_Dezzy? Dezzy? You alright bookworm? _Nicole asked with a concerned voice.

I couldn't hear what my friends were saying. Not only was I losing my sight, but I lost all sense of my hearing.

_When I opened my eyes, I noticed that I was staring at Nicole's room. _

_Wait... staring at Nicole's room? I shook my head. I really should get my head checked. Plus... didn't Crystal swear we weren't there not a moment ago? She must be joking around again. _

_That wasn't all I noticed._

_Our stuff was gone. Like... literally gone. Me and Crystal's sleeping bag, along with the stuff that we brought to Nicole's house last night, was gone. I wasn't sure about Nicole's stuff, but I bet a million dollars that some of her stuff was gone to._

_Hmmm... maybe Crystal wasn't joking around?_

_Suddenly, I heard footsteps from down the hall. Someone was coming._

_I see the head of Nicole's mom peak through the door of Nicole's bedroom._

_"Nicole? Are you and your friends awake?"_

_Of course, since none of us were in there, all that responded to Nicole's mom was silence._

_"You must be still asleep. Nicole?" She walked into the room and notices that we weren't in there._

_"Nicole? Crystal? Dezzy?" She looked out the room and through the apartment. "Where are you?"_

_After a few minutes of searching around the apartment, Nicole's mom looked frantic._

_"Nicole!"_

My vision turns hazy again before the haze disappears and I see a new scenery.

_Nicole's apartment was gone. Instead, I'm staring into my bedroom, where my mom and dad were in it. My mom was talking to someone over the phone, while my dad sat on my bed, looking at my mom with a concerned expression._

_"How could my daughter and her friends be gone?" I notice that the phone she was holding was our house phone and the voice on the other side sounded like Nicole's mom._

_"KIDNAPPED?" my mom unexpectedly screeches. "I thought that was a well secured apartment building! Plus, don't you live on a high floor? How could Desiree just be kidnapped in the middle of the night without no one noticing. Didn't you lock the door?"_

_Of course the door would be locked. Nicole and her parents weren't that stupid._

_"Well I'm worried. This isn't normal. Have you called the cops?"_

_Yeah. Call the cops. Why didn't they think of that before. Oh wait... they probably have. Guess airhead me decided to show up._

_"And they're doing their best?"_

_Duh! They're cops! Don't they give their 100% while on the job. That's Charlie._

_Ahem, if you didn't get which Charlie I was talking about... you're...uh... I prefer not to use any terms. But if you still don't get it, I meant Charlie Swan, chief-of-police of Forks in Twilight._

_Yes, I'm a Twilight fan. Surprised much?_

_"Yes. Of course. I don't have any doubts. Call me in a few hours to tell me how the search is going."_

The scene yet again disappears and... yes. You guessed it. That haze appeared. Again. And as soon as the haze disappeared, a new scenery is showed in front of my eyes.

_My bedroom is gone, and now it's replaced with... the school? How did it get from Nicole's apartment to my bedroom at home to Waipahu High that quick?_

_Judging by what I can see so far, I'm guessing that I'm looking at the place where one of the bulletin boards in the school, which is near the flagpole between where the SG (Student Government) classroom and H building is located._

_"How can this happen?" I hear a familiar voice say. I see that it is Devin, aka Puppy. Yes... Crystal nicknamed him Puppy. Trust me. You don't wanna know why._

_"This isn't normal," Taylor remarked from next to Devin. Taylor is a friend of Devin, who is also a friend of mine._

_"That's great! Who am I gonna talk One Piece with?" Alisha said, who was a few feet away from Taylor and Devin._

_I couldn't help but laugh. Alisha does love talking about her anime and manga, especially with Nicole._

_"I can't believe this..." Whoa. I can recognize that voice. It's... Chef. Noah. Ah whatever. I'll call him Noah since it's just... well whatever this is._

_"I... Dezzy..." Noah murmured, a tear falling from one of his eyes. He's tugging at the locks of his black hair, looking as if he's gone insane. Who knows... maybe he has._

_"It'll be okay," Sean reassured him, patting his shoulder. Sean, Allen, and Kianna, Noah's friends, were on either side of him, looking concerned about their friend._

_"It won't!" Noah shouted. It earned him a few stares from some people, but they looked away when Sean, Allen and Kianna glared at them. "She's been a great friend to me. And I was supposed to..." He couldn't finish his sentence because he begins to sob._

_"Look, Noah-" Kianna began. "She'll come back. She's not dead."_

_"But what if she is?" Noah said in a hopeless tone._

_"She isn't," Allen stated firmly._

_"If she were dead, Dezzy and her two friends' bodies would've been found by now. And it isn't. Have faith in her, Noah. I'm sure she's out there somewhere, waiting to get home. For you. For everyone else," Kianna explained to him, trying to keep Noah hopeful._

_"I agree," Allen said. "She's a persistent one, or at least from what I see in science and from exploratory wheel from last year. She wouldn't give up easily."_

I'm not gonna repeat it again, so I'll skip the part with the haze. Ya know that already. Yada yada yada...

_The scenery changes, but it's still in the school. This time, I see the Allana and Peaches, who are alone at the freshmen tree. Yes... since saying Peaches' name makes me uncomfortable, I'll stick with Peaches' nickname._

_"Ya know, everyone's been talking about Dezzy's disappearance with her two best friends," Peaches starts._

_"I know. For your information, their names are Crystal and Nicole," Allana clarified._

_"Okay. But seriously... I'm... I don't know, I'm worried. This isn't right." As Peaches says this, he shoves one of his hands, the other holding one of Allana's hands, in the pockets of his jacket and looks straight ahead._

_Allana shrugs, taking his hand into hers. "I know it is, but aren't you caring a bit too much? We've seen the missing poster days ago and you wouldn't talk about her until now. I know what happened in eighth grade still bothers you, but you've got to let it go. You could've at least talked to her before she unexpectedly disappeared."_

_"It doesn't bother me," Peaches says quickly. "I'm doing what I've doing for months. She didn't talk to me like I wanted her to do. End of story."_

_"No, not end of story." Allana lets go of Peaches' hand and turns so that she's looking at him straight in the eye. "C'mon Joshie. You and I both know that you haven't forgotten. You want to talk to her, but you're afraid of you'll say. I see that pained look on her face whenever I mention her. You still care about her. You want to make things right, but you're afraid to say so. Admit it. If you told me you still cared, I would've gotten you two to talk and you two could've resolved this issue before she disappeared."_

_He shook his head. "No, Allie. No. I'm sick of saying this, but I have no feelings whatsoever for Dezzy. She's just a girl of my past. I don't care about her. I've forgotten what happened to us in eighth grade. I'm only worried because of what she could be facing right now. Shouldn't we? Everyone's having the same thought, so it doesn't make me much different. I swear, Allie, I don't care for Dezzy anymore. Can't we leave this be? I have you, and I love you. I don't love Dezzy."_

_Allana sighs, looking like she's succumbed to Peaches words._

_I thought wrong._

_"You're wrong, Joshie. I'll believe you now, but someday you realize that what you're believing is the lie. Your mind is telling you things that are lies instead of the truth. I'm telling you the truth, and you won't accept it. You say you love me. I believe that. But how much do you really love me? Do you love me as much as you do with Desiree?"_

_"What?" Peaches yelped. "I told you. I love you, not Dezzy."_

_"No, Joshie. I know you love me, but I know that you love Dezzy too. I know you don't realize it yet, but you will. And when you do, you'll realize how much of a mess of things you did and fix the damage you've done."_

_"Exactly what damage?"_

_"You should know. You did do it. You've caused more damage to yourself than to her. Remember that."_

The haze disappears for... what. A fourth or fifth time? I don't know. I wasn't counting. I was expecting for the haze to appear again and I'd see another scenery, but it doesn't.

Darn. I was getting used to it.

Instead, I was brought back to reality with Crystal and Nicole. Crystal was clapping her friends furiously in front of me, while Nicole was singing in the top of her lungs a Justin Bieber song. I don't know how, but it takes a miracle to hear Nicole sing a Justin Bieber song. It's brownie points if she sings Baby.

"DEZZY!" Crystal screeches at me, still clapping her hands in front of my face. "DESIREE!"

"We're just friends, what are you saying?" Dang. Nicole's still singing the song. Brownie points to her.

"My first love broke my heart for the first time," I sang. I still hate hearing Justin Bieber singing the song, but hey, might as well play along.

"Dezzy!" Crystal and Nicole scream as they sigh in relief.

"Thank god you're back," Crystal said. "You alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah. A little dizzy, but I'll be fine."

"You sure? You look like you saw a ghost or something," Nicole said in a concerned tone.

"Actually..." I bit my lip, trying to stop the rush of thoughts that surrounded those... things I just saw. "I don't know. It looked like I saw... visions or something?"

Crystal chuckled. "Visions. What are you talking about? You're not a psychic, are you?"

I shrugged. "Honestly? I just don't know... but what I saw seemed like it."

Crystal and Nicole become quiet, and it gives me a chance to see just where we are.

I want to scream, but when I try to, no sound comes out.

"Guys?"

"Yeah?" Crystal and Nicole say at the same time.

"Did Crystal already do her I told you so."

Crystal sighed. "I expected this. And yes, I did, while you zoned out for... what? A few minutes?"

"Last time I checked, it seemed like ten minutes or so," Nicole said.

"How do you know it's ten minutes?"

"Cuz I think so."

"Well I don't see a clock here anywhere."

"Who said you need a clock? It's called trusting your instincts."

"Yeah, and it's called denying someone's instincts because I think they're wrong."

I rolled my eyes. Not this again. "Okay, I get the point. We're not in Nicole's room."

Crystal and Nicole exchange a look for a moment, and it made me feel like they were thinking I was crazy or something. When am I not?

"You can say that again," they say at the same time.

Wow. What have we gotten ourselves in this time?

* * *

><p><strong>Does it look like a cliffie? It does... doesn't it? I planned it to end here, so don't throw bottles at me, as previously stated in the latest chapter of MBH.<strong>

**So if you're a little confused what was happening, I'll tell you without giving too much away. Remember when Crystal was able to hear Nicole and Dezzy's thoughts and they were able to hear hers? This is gonna be a part of the plot in this fic. You're gonna see more of it later on. And those... visions Dezzy saw? Same thing. She'll be having more of those later on too. As for Nicole, she'll have weird things happening to her too, similar with Crystal and Dezzy, only it'll come much later.**


	4. 3: Are We In A Serial Killer's Home?

**Next chap up! I'm really loving this fic, & this one was the most fun. It's basically kinda a filler (Like those in the Bleach anime), but there's some sort of plot in there too... or not. I dunno. You'll see. The end of this chap is sorta expected, so ya. On w/ the story!**

* * *

><p><em>La la la la la la la la la... <em>Great. Crystal's mind. Again.

I groaned. "Crystal, will ya stop with the la-la-ing?"

Crystal's eyes grew wide. "You heard them? I was just doing that to distract myself!"

"Distract yourself you did," Nicole commented.

_Rito and Lala... haha if you can hear this Crystal. Just had to say it. _I thought to myself.

"I did, Dezzy," Crystal said with a giggle. "And you bring up To Love Ru? You know it's a perverted anime, right?"

"Yes, but I adore Lala and Rito's crazy relationship in season one."

_Agreed! _

"I'm a bit lost in this, so I'll just be sitting down..." Nicole stepped back a few feet so she could plop herself on the bed. Since it looked big, it either had to be a king or queen sized bed.

"Ya know... this is a nice bed. I love the covers." As Nicole said this, she placed her hand on the bed covers and ran her hands through it. "It's soft... and comfortable."

I lightly touched the bed covers. Nicole's right. It does feel nice.

"So... now what?" I asked, feeling a bit worried about our current situation. Who wouldn't? We're stuck in a room that's apparently not in Nicole's apartment. It's probably a strangers... duh. Of course it is. What else do you call people ya don't know?

Oh right. Hobos. Okay... a little mean... but it's better than calling them vagrant, a term I learned from my English teacher Mr. Tamura.

Or who knows? Maybe we're in a serial killer's house and we're he/she's next victims. That possibility made my heart beat faster in anxiousness.

"Well... lets start off with the obvious stuff," Nicole says in a matter-of-fact tone. "First, does anyone know where this house is located?"

Crystal rolls her eyes. "Really Brawl? That's an obvious question. What's obvious is that Cody Simpson is hot. That, right there, is not obvious."

"You don't think I know that?"

"You didn't sound like it."

"Well I am now."

I groan to myself. again, they were doing this. Even if the three of us are the best of friends, we'd most likely end up arguing about something every five seconds. We've never had a real fight before, and when I mean real fights, I mean those fights that you see in movies between best friends or lovers when they fight about something that leaves them not speaking to each other for days and there's always something that makes them end up talking and forgiving each other anyway.

That's not us.

We're best friends because we love practically the same things, and because of that, it always leaves us having a debate on random topics. Right now, this is what I mean. Me? I'm in these too... but when it's just Nicole and Crystal arguing, I prefer sitting back and watching them argue since they end up letting go of the steam in a few minutes and they end up forgetting why they were arguing with each other in the first place.

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, screaming oh yeah..._

"Dezzy! Stop being perverted!" Haha... yeah! I knew Crystal would hear that.

"Don't you dare smirk at me," Crystal said, pointing her index finger at me.

"Hey! I thought you're not supposed to point your finger at someone!" Nicole accused. "Haven't you learned anything about disrespect?"

"This isn't anything about disrespect," Crystal said boringly. "It's about Dezzy bringing her perverted side to our conversation."

"Who said anything about me being perverted?" I sputtered.

"Well, you do read M-rated fics, and you daydream with Chef about..."

"Shut up!"

"Alright alright. Calm your tits."

"Ha! Now who's the perv?"

"Dang it. But still. That was perverted."

I rolled my eyes. "No it wasn't. Those were lyrics from a BTR song."

"Oh yeah..." Crystal's cheeks flushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Now can we focus on the situation?"

"Hey guys?" Nicole finally cuts into our conversation after she stopped arguing with Crystal earlier of theirs. "If you're done fighting about perverted stuff, I found something interesting I want you guys to see..."

"What is it?" Crystal and I say at the same time, wanting to know what bit of info Nicole was able to find.

"I found our stuff here..." Nicole didn't need to say any more, for I knew what she meant. So that was why I saw our stuff gone in my first vision... if that's what it's called. I don't know what it's called, but since it resembled a vision like those psychics do, I'll stick with the term.

Crystal and I quickly dash to the pile of things that Nicole pointed at, which were at the side of a nicely hand-carved-like drawer.

"Not all of my stuff are here... but my dear DSi is here at least!" Crystal cheered. "And with the charger... weird... but still!" Crystal was beaming at her black DSi, which she held on one hand, and the charger, which she held on another hand. As she was rummaging through the stuff that I assume are ours, I too look through the pile to see what part in the pile belongs to me.

First, I go through the bag that I brought to Nicole's apartment last night. After a thorough check through my bag, I see that everything that I brought last night were in there. From a copy of "The Twilight Saga: The Offical Illustrated Guide" to my laptop with charger to my small bottle of hand sanitizar. Next to my bag, I even take note that my dear guitar was here.

That's a good thing. At least I'll have my guitar in whoever's house I'm in. I guess I won't be bored outta the hell of my mind.

I also take note that some of my stuff that I haven't brought to Nicole's house for our sleepover was also here. Things (I may have almost said thongs in my mind... I know... pretty random...) such as a few of my notebooks that I brainstorm or write my fanfics in, a radio, my pink Dsi and a spare set of headphones that I had lying around.

Huh. It seemed as if almost everything that belonged to me I liked that wasn't as big as a bed was here.

"Wow," Nicole said in a dream-like voice. "It's like I'm in heaven."

Crystal scoffed. "How?"

"My stuff, woman! At least I'm not gonna bore myself out."

"Exactly what I was thinking!" I agreed, pumping my fist in the air.

"Dude! It's not like you ran a marathon," Crystal said with a laugh.

"Hey! I ran the turkey trot and almost a billion times of a mile run! At least cut me some slack!"

"Hey! At least you don't have to hear my uncle constantly saying fart jokes with two brothers who repeat it with him."

"Well, I'm just glad I don't have to hear what those fart jokes are."

Crystal shuddered. "Be grateful. I have to suffer through them."

"SUPER JUNIOR!" Nicole screamed out of nowhere. I stare at her as if she was crazy.

Oh wait... I take that back. We're all crazy.

"Okay... one, what was that for? And two, SUPER JUNIOR!" Hehe... I couldn't help but say random shit like Nicole just did.

"Hey! I wanna say it too! SUPER JUNIOR! Wow, it is fun!" Crystal screamed as she joined in.

Nicole continued laughing. "Sorry, but I had to get your attention. So back to our stuff..."

"Oh yeah..." Just as I was about to tell my friends that I didn't know why my stuff was here, that same haze from earlier fills my eyes again.

_SERIOUSLY? WHY NOW?_

Oh wells... might as well stick around for this ride. Maybe Crystal's right. Maybe I am psychic and I didn't know it.

_Like earlier, a different scenery other than whatever room I'm trapped in with Crystal and Nicole is shown. In this case, I see Waipahu High during the day. Since they were a lot of students lingering around outside of the classrooms, it must mean that it's lunch recess. How do I know that? What else do you call a time when around 1/4 of the students in school are carrying lunch trays around?_

_At the flag pole, I see the usual students that hang around there. Brains (aka Justin. Crystal and I nicknamed him Brains cuz... well... yeah...) and his friends were in a circle talking. From a few feet away, Noah, Sean, Kianna, Allen and a couple of others I didn't know were leisurely walking across the grass. Samantha, her boyfriend and her friends were also there, with Samantha laughing at something one of the girls in their group said. There were much more there, but there's too many for me to point them all out._

_At the side of the SG building, I spot... me? With Crystal and Nicole? _

_Hmmm... maybe I am psychic._

_But if that's the case, then does it mean the three of us do end up back home._

_"Domo!" I hear myself squeal. _

_Hmmm... I look cool. Hehe... I'm staring at myself in a vision._

_Gah! Don't wanna seem lesbian. Insert colon and a P here._

_Hey... wait a minute._

_"What if this domo is Bartz?"_

_"Gimme that!"_

_"Okay then... what if this domo is Taylor Lautner!"_

_"MINE!"_

_Yupz... I'd recognize this conversation anywhere. I had this exact same conversation with Crystal and Nicole on that lunch recess back in October._

_So wait... does this mean this isn't a vision of the future? That this... is a vision of the past? Is that even possible?_

_Oh wait... never mind. It happened in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time._

_I should slap myself. Then again... how can I? I'm too engrossed with this vision to even try._

_From where Noah was walking with his friends, I could see that out of the corner of his eye, he was looking at where I was._

_Huh. Never noticed that before. I was usually too busy at talking with Crystal and Nicole to ever notice what's going on with others around us. I don't catch the littlest things._

_"Wow. Never piqued her for a Taylor Lautner fan," Noah muttered low enough so his friends wouldn't hear him. They weren't walking anymore, and they formed a small circle like other groups were doing around them. As Sean was telling a joke to Kianna, Allen and the others, Noah's eyes were on me._

_So Noah was looking at me that day? How did I not notice that?_

The scenery finally disappears and I'm back to reality. Crystal and Nicole are staring at me weirdly once again.

"Another vision?" Nicole simply asked.

I nodded.

"Hey. I noticed something strange whenever you get those visions," Crystal said. "Your eyes turn to a different color."

I stare at Crystal, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

She shrugged. "It's strange, but your eyes turn to this bluish... greenish color. It's neither blue or green. It's a color between those two colors."

"Blue-green?"

"Uh-huh."

Do the eyes of psychics change color? Last time I checked... nopes.

"So many weird things are happening as of when we woke up," Nicole pointed out, sighing. "Wish we got some answers."

"Starting with the name of the serial killer that kidnapped us," Crystal added as she lay back on the bed that Nicole was on.

"Again, how do you know a serial killer has us?"

"It's a start, Dezzy."

"True..." I stand up and sit down on the bed, hearing it make a small creak sound.

"I'm hungry," Crystal said after a few seconds of silence.

"Me too," Nicole added.

"Me three."

"I'm gonna go find the kitchen and make us a sandwich. Anyone want anything else."

"See if you can find any fried chicken. I'm craving some," I requested.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "When do you not crave fried chicken woman?"

"Easy. When I'm not craving steak, pizza, spaghetti... anything else you'd like to add?"

"Alright alright," Crystal said. "By the way, before I find food to stop my stomach from barking at me, do you think you can fill me in with what you saw in those visions?"

Nicole nodded. "Now that you mention it... I am wondering what you saw. Are any of them any way to get us out of here?"

I tapped my chin, trying to remember exactly what I saw from the number of visions I saw earlier, including the one I just saw. "Lemme think as I stroke my imaginary beard..."

"Hey!" Crystal glared at me. "No stealing my quotes!"

"So?"

"So? I love beards! And mustaches! And that's my quote!"

"Well sorry..."

"ANYWAY-" Nicole said, getting between my mini-debate with Crystal. "Well?"

"Ummm..." I started with the first vision. "I saw Nicole's mom trying to look for us after we went to sleep the next morning. She panicked when she couldn't find us." Then the next. "Next, I saw my mom talking to Nicole's mom over the phone. She's just as panicked when she found out we were missing." And the next. "After that, I saw a lot of students at school staring at our missing posters posted on that bulletin near SG. Devin, Taylor-"

"PUPPY?" Crystal screamed. She yanked on my shoulders and shook it. "WELL? WHAT DID HE SAY?"

"Okay okay! Calm down cookie panda monster!" Crystal stopped shaking my shoulders.

"He only said three words. He said something along the lines of this isn't normal."

"NO FAIR!" Crystal screamed again. "You got to hear him talk, even if it was just three words."

As Crystal pouted, Nicole looked at her awkwardly.

"Okay... continue Dezzy. Please... before Crystal starts going in Puppy talking mode."

"Gladly. So as I was saying, Devin-" Crystal didn't scream this time. "Taylor, Alisha and Noah with Sean, Kianna and Allen were there staring at it. And what was weird? He almost cried."

"Awww..." my friends said.

I sighed. "I know. I was thinking that when I saw it. His friends were there comforting him. And finally, on the last vision before I was clapped back to reality..." I bit my lip. Seeing that conversation between Peaches and Allana made my stomach lurch. Knowing that it was all about me made bile rise in my throat.

"Lemme guess... Peaches?" Crystal guessed.

I nodded.

"What'd he do?"

"Ummm... it's more of what he said. He was there with Wonderland and she kept telling him stuff of what happened in eighth grade. It ended when she suspected that... ummm... Peaches... er..."

"Spit it out!" my friends yelled.

"Alright! Wonderland suspected that Peaches is in love with me."

"WHAT?" Crystal and Nicole yelped.

"Don't Dezzy!" Crystal warned. "What did he say."

"He said he wasn't."

Nicole breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

"Same here. I don't want that douche to mess with you again," Crystal added. "So that's it?"

I nodded.

Crystal, still at the doorway, turned around. "Well, we'll talk more later. Give me ten minutes for me to do some food hunting."

"There's no need," I hear a male voice say from outside the door. Crystal staggered back and went to where I was with Nicole.

Wait... that voice seems familiar.

"W-Who are y-you?" Nicole stuttered.

"Don't be scared," A female voice said gently. Her head popped through the doorway.

I nearly fainted.

"Hi!" the girl greeted us with a huge smile plastered on her face. "I'm Alice Cullen. We've been waiting for you."

Holy... shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Long chapter! Whew... glad to get this outta the way. I wanna get started with the next chapter &amp; onward since that's where the drama starts. ;) Next chapter is the girls' meeting with the Cullens (excluding a few individuals). They'll meet the wolf pack later on.<strong>

**Heads up, there'll be an imprint coming up later on too. **

**So was it as random as I said at the beginning A/N? I didn't kid around when I said there's some sort of plot in this chapter within the randomness. Crystal & Nicole, my besties, if you're reading this, this is as realistic as we get! Right? *Crickets* Alrighty then...**

**Reviews & I might post another chapter before New Years. ;D**


	5. 4: Crazy Way To Get To Know The Cullens

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE SOME RANDOMNESS GOING ON.**

**So... I've done the whole OC meeting Cullens before in Starlight. I hope this one is better. :D**

* * *

><p>One by one, the rest of the Cullens enter the house. Along with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme entered the room. Weird. Carlisle, Edward and Bella aren't with them. Hmmm...<p>

Wait... what am I thinking? Wait...

_WHAT THE FUDGE IS GOING ON?_

Yups. There it is.

_Ah! We hear you loud and clear bookworm! _Crystal groaned.

_Same here. Now talk to those people. _Nicole added.

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say. What else do I say to the people who, are apparently, the characters from my favorite book series in the entire world?

_I've gone insane._

_Ya think? _were Crystal and Nicole's response.

Twilight meets the real world... wow... it's a fanfiction come to life. I thought those things don't happen!

_Well they do _Crystal said as an answer to my wondering.

"Knew they'd be like this," Rosalie muttered to herself.

"Oh hush," Esme scolded. "Alice saw them coming. We took her word for it."

"And I'm never wrong," Alice piped up. "See. Dezzy, Crystal and Nicole are real, like I said."

What? Alice knew our names too? And she called me by my nickname? Weird. Only people that knew me called me Dezzy, and Alice Cullen is not on that list.

"Awww... does that mean I owe you 20 bucks?" Emmett whined.

"Uh-huh. Now hand 'em over."

Emmett sulked, but he still handed a twenty dollar bill that I only noticed now that he was holding.

"Twenty! Forty! Banana! Final Fantasy! Shiek! Link! Durarara!" Nicole sputtered out of the blue.

_WTF?_

Crystal just shrugged.

"I've gone insane..." Nicole panicked, then grabbed on to Crystal's shoulders. "Please take me out of here before I start screaming my ass out!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Crystal said, trying to calm our friend down. "Chillax Brawl. You already are. Dezzy will take care of things."

_I will?_

_Uh-huh. You deal with them while I deal with this._

_I'm not an animal, ya know!_

_Whoops. Sorry Brawl._

"Sorry..." Crystal apologized. "My friend here is a little freaked out. Mind pointing us to the bathroom? We'll be back in a bit."

"Sure. First door to your right," Jasper said, motioning to the outside of the room.

"Thanks." Nicole was still staring at the Cullens incredulously, but she still let Crystal drag her out of the room.

_Good luck Bookworm._

_Thanks Cookie Monster._

_That's Cookie Panda Monster to you._

_Oh whatevs!_

As Crystal proceeded to drag Nicole to the bathroom, the other Cullens stared at me, curiousity in their golden eyes.

"So..." I said nervously. "Hi. Alice already told you the names of the three of us. I'm Desiree, but you can call me Dezzy. My two bozos over there are my best friends Crystal and Nicole."

Emmett looked at me from head to toe. "So who's the most normal?"

I rolled my eyes. "Me. And you're the most least normal in here, right?"

Emmett stared at me, speechless. "Wh..."

"I told you, Emmett. She's not from here, and because of that, she knows who we are," Alice explained, her eyes flickering to me. "You do know who and what we are, right?"

I nodded. Might as well tell them what I know so they don't get the wrong idea.

"You're the Olympian coven: the Cullens. The whole family are vampires except Bella... Swan? You're Alice Cullen, aren't you? You're the psychic in the family."

Alice nodded. "Got that right. Bella's off on her honeymoon with-"

"Edward," I cut her off. "I know. At Isle Esme right?"

Alice nodded again, her smile growing wider.

"Never bet against Alice," Jasper chuckled as we looked at the disbelief in Rosalie and Emmett's eyes.

"Ask me any question about you. I'll pretty much be able to answer 'em all," I challenged.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Don't bet against Alice, Rose," Esme warned.

"Oh, I know." It was Rosalie's turn to look at me from head to toe. "Who's my mate?"

"Emmett."

"Who was my ex fiance?"

"Royce. You killed him after you were changed into a vampire."

"Who changed me?"

"Carlisle."

"Why was I changed?"

"Because Royce and his friends raped you while they were drunk. They left you alone on the streets after they finished. That's when Carlisle found you, took you back home and changed you. He wanted you to be Edward's mate, but he never gave you a second glance. You two remain as brother and sister."

These questions are easy. I want the harder ones.

"Oh, and Jasper?"

Jasper glanced at me when I said his name. "Yes?"

"Do you mind getting my friends to calm down?"

"Er..."

"I told you. I know you all well. Jasper has the gift to calm others down. I think we need it now, cuz who knows how my friends are going on in that bathroom?"

The Cullens just stared at me, wondering what the hell I meant.

"Wait for it..." Five... four... three... two...

_Brawl!_

_WHAT?_

_Why won't you believe me?_

_Because Twilight doesn't exist! And since they don't exist, I know I'm dreaming!_

_You're not!_

_I am!_

_Not!_

_I am! And you're here just to say I'm not dreaming when really, I AM!_

Yups. There it is/

I can't take this any longer. The longer they argue, the more they'll really get into a real fight.

"SHUT UP!" Even though they weren't loud enough for humans to hear, their mind conversation was what I could hear. Crystal must have let me able to hear them just in case I have to help calm down Nicole.

_I assume you've talked to them _Crystal said in a calm tone.

_Yups. I was talking with Rosalie when I heard the two of you._

_Sorry about that by the way. I had to let you in so I could get some help._

_So you figured out how to deal with whatever thing you have going on?_

_Uh-huh... sorta at least. At least I know how to control who I can let hear me in my mind. You?_

_Not much luck. Then again... don't psychics sometimes don't know when they get a vision?_

_True. True._

"Okay!" Rosalie said, breaking the silence that the Cullens were in. "What was that about, Daisy? You said shut up and then you got all silent."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, first of all, my name is not Daisy. It's Dezzy, spelled D-E-Z-Z-Y. And second of all, I wish I could say so. Ya see, things have been crazy for us since the three of us woke up."

"Tell us about it," Alice said after Rosalie had her turn at glaring at me for having the guts to correct her. "I can't figure it out too. I've seen you sometimes getting all silent, as if you're trying to hear something."

"I am," I tell her. "It's just... er... how do I say this? Somehow, the three of us are able to hear each other's thoughts in our minds. Crystal started it first, which means that I think she's the one who has this power. I dunno what's up with that. Plus, she's not the only one who has a power. I do too."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "But you're human."

I sighed. "I know. It's not normal to see a human like me be a psychic."

Everyone in the room gasped, especially Alice.

"You're a psychic?" she asked.

I shrugged. "That's the thing. I don't know. I only started having these visions after I woke up."

"And you've never had them before?"

"No."

"Interesting..." Alice and Jasper stared at me, lost in thought.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are these visions that you've seen?" Emmett asked.

I fill them in with the visions, including the past one I've seen not too long ago.

"A past vision you say?" Esme said after I recount the number of visions I have.

I nodded. "I've seen it in a video game before, but I don't know of psychics that have them. Any theory of it, Alice?" I glanced at Alice, who still looked lost in thought.

"No... I don't think its happened to me before. It's unusual for a human like you to have them. Jasper?"

"I agree. The Volturi have never found a vampire gifted like that before," Jasper said. I winced slightly when he mentioned the Volturi. Of course I have to fear the Volturi. If they find out that I know the existence of vampires (And werewolves... cue a pic of Jacob shirtless), they'll kill me. And Crystal. And Nicole."

Now that Jasper mentioned the Volturi... Alice did mention that Bella and Edward were off on their honeymoon in Isle Esme. If that's the case, then that means...

_Whoa..._

We're in the middle of Breaking Dawn... and that means...

Holy shit. Renesmee hasn't been born yet. Meaning...

Yups. Bella is yet to find out she's pregnant.

"Dezzy?" Esme's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? Were you having another conversation with your friends?"

"No... just thinking."

"About?"

_Can't mention Nessie... Can't mention Nessie... I'll be the epitome of attention if they learn that I know what happens in Breaking Dawn..._

"Things" is all I say.

_Really bookworm? You could've thought of something better _Crystal interjected.

Yups. She can still hear me.

"So..." I began. "Mind telling me how I wound up here?"

Emmett answers that question. "I'd ask you the same thing. We just found you girls lying around outside of our house. Alice said something about expecting three girls during Bella and Edward's honeymoon. I had no idea what she meant, but we just carried you inside and placed you three in here. We thought we'd get more information out of you when you woke up."

"Really? Weird. I went to sleep with Crystal and Nicole at Nicole's apartment and woke up in this room."

"And where exactly is Nicole's apartment?"

"Waipahu, Hawaii."

Emmett froze.

"That's miles away from Forks," Alice whispered. "That's impossible."

"Same here," I said after. "I just thought we were kidnapped in the middle of the night and we were in a serial killer's home. Turns out I'm in a house full of vampires."

"And soon to be human," Emmett adds.

"Oh whatever. Point is, how could someone kidnap us and leave us stranded outside your home in Forks? Nicole live on the sixth floor of her apartment building. And..." I pause myself.

"And...?" Rosalie pressed.

"And you aren't supposed to be real," I muttered, hoping they wouldn't hear me. Oh what's the point? They're vampires. They'll hear me even if I whisper something to Nicole or Crystal in another room in this house.

"What do you mean 'not real'," the Cullens ask in unison.

_Great. Now you're busted _Nicole groaned.

_Back to normal I see._

_You can blame Justin Bieber for that._

_Ah!_

_Oh hush up! _Crystal butt in. _Don't be all freaked out when hearing Bieber's name._

_I can't help it. You know my dislike towards Biever._

_Yeah. Uh-huh._

_Just come in here and back me up... please?_

_Sure thing bookworm _Crystal said.

_Wait!_

_What? _Nicole groaned.

_Are you gonna get all freaked out again?_

_Nope. I think I feel chillaxed enough for me to get back there._

_You sure?_

_Yeah._

_Slap swear?_

_Don't _she growled.

_Alright. Crystal, Nicole, get your asses in here._

_Okay _they say at the same time.

_And for your information, my ass if cute _Crystal added.

_Crystal... _I hissed.

_Alright alright. We'll get in here._

In less than ten seconds, Crystal and Nicole popped back in.

"Yo," Crystal said as soon as she stepped through the open door.

"Hi," Nicole said shyly as soon as she saw the Cullens. "Sorry about what happened back there."

"It's cool," Emmett spoke to her.

"Another mental conversation?" Jasper questioned.

The three of us nodded.

"And when I said not real..." I began, getting back to the conversation before Nicole had interrupted us... in my mind anyway.

"It's a long story," Crystal said, saving me from a long ass explanation. "Long story short, we live in a place where the Cullens and everything Twilight exists as a story."

"Twilight? Like your book there?" Rosalie pointed to the illustrated guide of the Twilight saga that was lying around a few feet away from us.

I nodded. "That's just the guide of the whole series. The real books are... well my collection of the entire series are back at home."

"And how many books are in the series?"

"Four. Twilight is the first, New Moon is the second, Eclipse is the third, and Breaking Dawn is the fourth, with a novella based on Bree Tanner called The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner."

"Bree? As in the Bree we met before the Volturi killed her? The newborn Bree?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh. And since Alice mentioned that Edward and Bella are on their honeymoon, I think we're in the time period before... er... the unexpected happens."

That grabs the Cullens' attention.

"Well? What happens?"

"Is something gonna happen to Bella?"

"What about the Volturi?"

"And Edward?"

"Is something going to happen to us?"

A bunch of questions fill the air as the Cullens bomb me with questions about Breaking Dawn.

"We're not telling you," Nicole huffed. It was the first time she spoke since she got in here. "It would ruin the story."

"So let me get this straight. We are characters from a book called Twilight, and we're in the middle of the series right now?" Emmett said.

"Breaking Dawn to be exact. All I can say is that we're not even a third of the way in it," I clarified.

"Can you at least tell us what'll happen to Bella?" Alice asked, imploring me to tell her.

I shook my head. "Nope. My lips are sealed. You just gotta wait and see."

The Cullens all groan.

"At least there'll be a HEA," Crystal pipped in, which got the groaning Cullens back on their feet.

"Good," Alice said with a sigh. "I can't take anymore of the drama that's been going around with Bella involved."

"I'll say," I murmured. "At least she'll be less clumsy when she's a vampire."

"So she will be a vampire?"

"Duh. Didn't ya'll promise?"

"Oh right..."

_Jacob and Rosalie... hehe..._

_Seriously cookie monster? You gotta bring that up?_

_That's-_

_I KNOW!_

_All right. Geez. Don't get so uptight._

_Sorry._

_It's alright. Since we're in the Twilight world, might as well think of Twilight related things._

_I guess that makes sense... I think. You know Rosalie will kill you if she knows you're a fan of Jacob/Rosalie._

_I know. That's why I won't mention it._

_I'll bet you 20 bucks she will._

_No bets, please? We're already broke._

_Oh right..._

_Yeah... and you really think we're in the Twilight universe?_

_Yeah. Don't you read those stories a lot?_

_But-_

_No buts, except the but on your butt._

I laughed.

_But seriously, if the Cullens exist, don't you think we got transported into their universe?_

_You think? I thought they weren't real._

_Well... maybe we're wrong. And didn't you say you've always wanted it to happen?_

_Yeah, but-_

_NO BUTS!_

_Whatever! Point is, I thought it only exists as a story. I never actually thought we'd end up in the Twilight universe. Plus, I miss Noah! So much!_

_I know. I miss my Puppy too._

_And my Dissidia!_ Nicole finally came in to our mental conversation. _By the way, the Cullens are staring at us weirdly._

_Think I haven't noticed._

_I did._

_Me too. Plus, you will have Dissidia with you. Just look with the rest of our stuff and see if it's there._

_Later. I'm lazy._

_I thought I'm the lazy one _I said.

_We all are. Today I don't feel like doing anything..._

_Seriously? You bring us the Lazy Song?_

_You mentioned laziness, Brawl._

_I just wanna lay in my bed _I sang.

_Don't, bookworm._

_Sorry._

_It's okay. Again, about the Twilight universe thing..._

_How do you think we got here? I didn't wish on a shooting star or anything._

_Well, whatever it is, your wish came true, bookworm._

_It did. And I have no idea how to undo it._

_You will. Eventually. Meanwhile, let's just stay here and see what happens._

"Another mental conversation?" Alice says this time.

Crystal, Nicole and I nod.

"Can you do us a favor?" I ask Esme.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Would you mind if my friends and I stay here for a while? I have no idea how to get home, and I don't think Crystal has enough connections to get us back home."

_Connections?_

_Remember? You can get us concert tickets._

_Oh right... but you're right. I don't have connections to get us back to our universe._

_Who does?_

_Dunno. That's why I'm gonna try ask the Cullens if they'd let us stay._

_Ya know, this is every twihard's fantasy that we're living._

_I know. I'm gonna make us live it as much as possible?_

_It's not exactly mine _Nicole cut in.

_But it's mine _I threw in.

_And mine. _Crystal added. _I was wondering when I'd get to meet Seth..._

_Well, judging from where I think we're in Breaking Dawn so far... you just gotta wait._

_Awww... I wanna see him already!_

_Hush Cookie Monster!_

_That's-_

_I KNOW!_

_Whoa. Chillax Brawl._

_Sorry. I'm still trying to grasp our situation here._

Emmett groaned, which brought me out of the mental conversation I was having with Crystal and Nicole.

"That gets annoying! I can't wait till Eddie gets back so he can tell me what the hell you girls are even talking about!"

I snickered. _Emmett calls Edward Eddie. Twilight fanfic definitely coming to life._

Rosalie just rolled her eyes. "I don't mind. As long as it doesn't cause much problems, I'm good."

Alice nodded, agreeing with Rosalie. "I don't see any harm of letting them stay. We could use some human company. Esme?"

All Esme does is give us a warm smile.

"Is that a yes or no?" Nicole asked nervously.

"Of course it's a yes!" Esme exclaimed. "Welcome to the family."

"Family? We've barely known you for a half-hour and you call us family?"

"That's Esme," Jasper said with a sigh. "But I agree. I'd love for you girls to stay. Maybe Carlisle will have an idea of those powers you and Crystal have."

"Yay!" Crystal, Nicole and I say at the same time.

"Last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg! I'm hungry!" Before Nicole could protest, Crystal darts away from where she stood. I could hear her footsteps fading.

I sighed, looking at the Cullens apologetically. "Get used to that."

"Oh I won't mind," Esme replied. "It finally gives me an excuse to use the kitchen more."

"Well I don't know about you, knowing Crystal, she'll probably eat all the food out of your refrigerator." Nicole heads to the door, gives me a knowing nod and chases after Crystal.

_Oh gosh. Wonder how this'll go._

* * *

><p><strong>Dammmmmmn! Never thought this chapter will be this long. Oh wells. I'm starting to get used to long chaps anyways. Next chapter will be the first night of the girls w the Cullens, as well as the girls meeting Carlisle. Edward and Bella will be there, no worries, although ya'll probably should know that a pregnant Bella will cause some chaos...**

**References: Dissidia is one of the games from the Final Fantasy franchise if you're not aware of that. Durarara is an anime, and Shiek & Link are characters from the Legend Of Zelda.**


	6. 5: Just Like The Last Sleepover

**This chapter is kinda a filler, but the girls will meet Carlisle, Dezzy will be going through some memories involving a someone... & did I mention Cullen game night? No. Well now I did. x)**

* * *

><p>By the time the Cullens and I get downstairs, Crystal has already pulled out a bunch of ingredients and was cooking. I got the chance to explore the Cullens' home a bit while we made our trek to the kitchen. All I gotta say is that it looked a lot like the one I saw in the movies.<p>

_Come to think of it... the people act as them look exactly like the Cullens I see here._

I smile to myself. I'll be super pumped when I get to see Edward and Bella up close once they return from their honeymoon.

"Whatcha makin' Cookie panda monster?" I ask as soon as I step through the doorway that led to the kitchen. There was some smoke coming from the pan that Crystal was holding over the stove.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Cookie panda monster?"

"It's nicknames we came up for each other. Crystal is Cookie panda monster because she loves cookies and pandas. Dezzy is bookworm because she loves to read. I'm Brawl because I have an obsession for the video game Super Smash Bros Brawl."

Alice squealed, her eyes on me. "You love books? Bella and Edward will totally love you."

Emmett also squealed, which made me burst out laughing because he sounded like a little girl who stepped through Toys R Us and found her favorite Barbie doll.

"You like video games, Nicole!"

Nicole nodded enthusiastically. "Oh do I?"

"I heard of Super Smash Bros Brawl. It's the one with Zelda and all those other video game characters right?"

"Uh-huh."

As Nicole and Emmett chat away about their favorite video games, I walk over to Crystal, who was still holding the pan.

"So what are you cooking?" I asked.

"Eggs sunny side up. It's the first thing I found in the fridge when I walked in."

"It's not breakfast time, ya know."

"Still. I'm craving eggs right now."

_And so would be Bella _I added as an afterthought.

"What else do you crave for? Maybe I can cook it."

"Hmmm..." Crystal tapped her chin. "Think you can bake some cookies?"

I chuckled. "Some foods just don't pass by you huh?"

"No they do not."

Still chuckling, I turn my head to Esme's direction. "Esme? Do you have enough ingredients to make cookies?"

For the next hour, Crystal and I busy ourselves in making dinner (I checked the time earlier to know that it's close to dinnertime, which makes me wonder just how long we were asleep). Nicole, Alice and Emmett helped me out with the cookies while the rest of the Cullens helped with setting up the table.

"So did ya'll hunt already?" I ask Jasper. I was sitting down on one of the chairs that were part of the dining table, waiting for the cookies to finish baking.

"We hunted while you girls were asleep," Jasper tells me. "I think we've fed enough to last for the next few days."

"By the way-" Alice cuts in. "I'm just curious, but what nationality are you girls? You don't look American."

"Ba nito ang iyong tanong?" is my response.

Jasper stared at me, baffled. "Come again?"

"How can I when I haven't done it once?" I said, bursting into hysterics at my own M-rated joke.

"Dezzy! How dare you be perverted!" Nicole teased.

"S-Sorry," I manage to reply, still caught up in giggles. "I saw that joke in a fanfic once and I couldn't help but try use it."

"Ooh... you got burned," Crystal said, giggling too.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You girls are silly."

Ah... Rosalie still has the same cold demeanor.

"What did that mean anyway?" Esme asked from her place near the oven.

"That's Filipino for 'Does this answer your question'," I answered.

"So you girls are Filipino?"

Crystal, Nicole and I nod.

"Hindi ko ito sinasabi ay madali bagaman," Nicole said.

"Paano? Ako ay ipinanganak na lokal, alam mo," I argued.

"Sabi ni mo. Nakatanggap ako sa pakikitungo sa mga halaman sa Pilipinas," Crystal grumbled.

"Monkey?" I said to Crystal, finally going back to English when I saw the Cullens faces turn to expressions that they didn't understand a word we just said.

Crystal nodded.

"Don't think about him. Think of Puppy."

She beamed. "All better!"

_Not really, but as long as Edward's not here, I'm good for lying_ I hear Crystal say as an afterthought. I think Crystal wanted me to hear that for a reason. After all, we don't really lie to each other. Secrets, but not lies. Another reason why we're really good friends.

The ding from the timer on the table signals that the cookies must be ready. At the same time I stand up, Crystal dashes from her chair to the oven. After putting on some oven mitts, opening the oven door and taking the tray of cookies out, I immediately notice an evil shine in her eyes.

Uh-oh. I know how much she loves her cookies. So does Noah, but he's not here right. That brings a frown to my face that I try to cover up.

"Cookies, come to me." Crystal lays the tray of cookies on the table and picks up a cookie. "Ow! Hot hot!"

I laughed. "That's what you get."

"Whatever." The Cullens laugh as they watch Crystal, Nicole and I eat our cookies, as well as the dinner that we prepared over the last hour. We make light conversation with Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Esme and Rosalie, although Rosalie didn't do much anything. She did more glaring though. Typical Rose. We're humans, so what do you expect?

After we finished eating and washing the dishes (Esme offered to help, but we assured her that we could do it on our own), Emmett shows us where the bathroom is, where for another hour, Crystal, Nicole and I take turns using the bathroom. Call me an airhead, but I only noticed now that we were still wearing the same PJ's that slept in at Nicole's apartment last night.

Er... I wouldn't call it last night now. We're in the year 2006. So yeah. I had to dig through the pile of stuff that we had in the guestroom to find another pair of PJ's to sleep in for tonight.

_Reminder: Ask where the Cullens keep their washing machines so I can wash those Pj's I wore at Nicole's last sleepover._

Since I was the last one to clean up in the bathroom, Crystal, Nicole and the Cullens were already gathered in the guestroom by the time I got back. I dropped my used PJ's in the laundry basket that Esme so kindly set up for us in the corner of the room's closet and plopped myself on the bed.

I glanced at the alarm clock that sat on the bedside drawer. 7:34 PM. Still too early for me or my friends to fall asleep.

"So... What're we doing?" I asked Alice, who was sitting right next to me.

"Easy. Cullen Family Game Night! Excluding Bella and Edward of course."

"Oh. Yay! Hey what's today date?"

"8/20/06. I saw that you'd ask that."

I'm right! It is 2006! Cue the mental hi-five!And that means Bella and Edward will be home in 10 days... I thank my illustrated guide for that info.

"Hey Nicole. What're you doing?" I noticed Nicole kneeling on the floor, digging through our pile of stuff.

"Trying to drag my Wii to the TV so we can play some video games. Hey Emmett, can you help me?"

"Sure Nicole. What video games do you have."

"Some Zelda games, Guitar Hero, SSBB and more."

"Ooh! Can we play Super Smash Bros Brawl first?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

I swear, if Emmett wasn't taken by Rosalie, I would've thought Nicole and Emmett would be the perfect couple and try to set them up together.

As if on cue, Rosalie gives me her deathliest glare. Is deathliest even a word?

_Emmett is mine! _she hissed in my mind.

_Crystal!_

_Sorry bookworm. I forgot that the Cullens could hear us. There. No they can't._

_Whew!_

After a few minutes, Nicole smiles at us, triumphant.

"There! Now it's set!"

"Mind if we play." Wait... I know that voice.

"Carlisle." I lift my head to see Carlisle standing next to Esme near the closet. Wow! He's much handsome up close! Peter Facinelli must've done him some good... cue inner fangirl scream.

"Didn't see you there," I tell him.

"It's okay. Alice told me about you girls and filled me in when I got home from work."

"When did you get here?"

"While you were at the bathroom. It's nice to meet you by the way."

I grinned. "You too."

"And why are you looking at fanfictions, Crystal?" Nicole's voice popped up out of the blue. I turn my head to the side and see that Crystal was on the internet using my laptop. Huh. Wonder why I didn't notice that till now.

"Because I'm bored. Isn't that what bored people do?"

"No... bored people skip out to the nearest highway, tear out their brains and skip rope with it," I answered, remembering Squidward's quote from Spongebob.

Crytal chuckled. "You really gotta tone it down with Spongebob."

"Why? You could sleep all day like Patrick?"

"True."

"And why are you reading Twilight fanfictions?" Emmett's voice rang from Crystal's side of the bed, peering at the laptop screen. "I thought Twilight doesn't exist here."

Crystal, Nicole and I share a look.

We burst out laughing.

"Dude! You really don't get it, don't you?" Nicole says as she she still giggles.

"No..." Emmett looked really curious.

"Dude... this laptop belongs to Dezzy. And if you haven't noticed, this laptop is from our place where Twilight does exist," Crystal explained.

Emmett still looked confused.

"Laptop. Dezzy's. This is 2006. We came from the year 2012," Nicole says slowly to Emmett.

"Oh okay! Now I get it!"

I just rolled my eyes and laugh.

"Alright!" Nicole called out. I turn my head to see that she's been able to set up her Wii with the TV that was in the room. "Time for some Brawl!"

"Hooray!" Crystal, Emmett and I cheered.

"Oh boy," I hear Rosalie mutter. "Hope he doesn't break another game system."

"Knowing Emmett, I think he will," Jasper said with a laugh, his arm draped losely across Alice's shoulder.

"Will not!" Emmett shouted from where he was already at the front of the TV screen with Nicole, booting up her Wii.

"Oh he will," Alice giggled. "I just seen it."

"Stupid future-seeing pixie" I hear Emmett mutter to himself.

I laugh. I miss this kind of fun outside of my best friends. Crystal and Nicole, along with our other friends Alisha and Sabina, were the only people who didn't my random side. Most people in class knew me for being the quiet but smart one, and also the one who smiles a lot. I don't often bring out my random side. Then again, it's because I only trust myself for the others who'd understand seeing it. And that's where my friends come in.

In class, I think Noah, Taylor and Malakai are the only people who've seen my randomness first hand and understand what it's like. After all, they can be as silly as I am. Noah's more like me with keeping his silliness to himself, but with Taylor and Malakai, they don't mind letting the whole world see that they're proud of being funny people. It's why I've marked them as the class clowns in my classes.

I blush to myself when I think of Noah. Chef. Again, whatever. It doesn't hurt for me to say Noah's name as much as it does with Peaches.

Joshua.

I shudder. Yups, it still hurts to say his name. When I'm not hurting, saying Peaches' name would make me want to kick his ass and other parts of his male anatomy I shall not name.

Shifting my thoughts away from Peaches, I shift my attention to Chef...

Hmmm... nah... I think I prefer saying Noah's name.

However, there was a reason why I nicknamed him Chef. Besides the fact that I didn't want anyone besides Crystal and Nicole to know who I like, I remember the second day in Mrs. Keola's World History when we had to do one of those "Getting to know you" activities and I learned that he likes cooking.

Did I mention he likes cookies? I practically squealed to myself when I found someone besides Crystal that shared my love for cookies. And his favorite? Chocolate chip cookies. Those were extra brownie points.

"Are you gonna play?" Crystal asks from next to me. I notice that Nicole and Emmett are already playing, with Nicole playing as Zelda/Shiek and Emmett as Captain Falcon. How ironic. So far, Nicole was in the lead by having all of her lives left, while Emmett had already lost one life.

"Later," I tell Crystal. "Let's let Emmett experience first-hand that Nicole is not to be messed around when it comes to video games."

"And know how to play on a Wii," Crystal added. "Besides, he'll be around Nicole's one for quite a while."

I gotta admit, that is true. Until we figure out how to get back home, we're stuck with the Cullens in Forks, Washington, where it's always expected to rain. Not to mention the fact that Bella's father is the chief of police and there are lurking red and yellow-eyed vampires around us. Yups, I'll take the chance of staying with the Cullens until I figure out how to get back to our year in the right world.

"Do you miss puppy?" I ask Crystal quietly.

She nodded. "A lot."

"I thought it was just a crush."

"Me too, but I guess it's more than just a crush this time."

"What about Brains?"

"Him too, but my brain's been so wrapped around Puppy lately than I'm losing interest in Brains. Do you think that I'll get over him?"

I shrug. "Maybe. Maybe not. Just do whatever your heart tells you."

"Heart my ass. Apparently, my heart's telling me that it'll burst if I don't see Puppy soon."

"Relax. You'll see him soon."

"But when? What if... what if we end up stuck here forever."

"We won't. I'll make sure of that. We'll find a way to go back to our world, and everything will be alright."

"Okay. And what about Chef? Don't you miss him."

"I do," I admitted. "So much."

"Do you love him?" she teased, poking my ribs. "Does wittle Dezzy love wittle Noah."

"Stop saying that like I'm a baby," I giggled. "I'm not Freddie, and I'm not Spencer."

"Dang it. I thought I'd get you with that iCarly quote."

"You gotta stump me pretty good when it comes to Nick or Disney shows."

"Yeah... we'll see."

Crystal and I fall silent after that, just content with watching Emmett and Nicole play Brawl. My thoughts immediately shift back to Noah.

Noah was just my friend, but I can't help but think if there could be an us. He's so much more different than Peaches, and I deserve something better than Peaches. Who knows... maybe Noah could be that person. He's sweet, funny, cute, sometimes weird... and had a killer smile. It's no wonder that I eventually started falling for him. I didn't want to risk getting my heart broken again since the Peaches incident, but I can't help but think that there's something about Noah that draws me in. Something that I don't know about yet.

I wonder if he likes me the same way that I like him. Sometimes he gives me signals that tells me we're good as friends, but there's other signals that tells me he wants more. I don't know. I'd just ask him, but I wouldn't wanna rush into things like I did with Peaches. That's a mistake that I'll only deal with once. I was content with just waiting until I felt the time was right, like 2012's Valentine's day. Now I'm not so sure if waiting until the right moment was the best decision I made. After all, I'm in the universe where Twilight exists. How long would I have to go without seeing Noah? Crystal's right... what if we are stuck here forever?

I shook my head. That won't happen. I'll make sure we'll get back if it's the last thing I'll do. I'll do it for us, for the people who miss us, for Noah.

Noah.

Yes, I'll do this for him. He looked miserable when he saw our missing poster in my vision.

I wonder what he's doing right now. Is he thinking about me as much as I'm thinking about him? Does he miss me?

_Of course he does. He is your friend. _My conscious tells me.

I wonder if we could ever be more than friends... there was that time on the last day of the first semester...

_Donovan, aka Japanese Club president instructs the whole club to stand as we do our bows for this week's meeting as well as our goodbyes. Once that was done, I see members of the club quickly shuffling out of the room._

_"Next meeting is on Jan. 6! Pass that along to the fuckers who didn't show today!" Donovan calls out._

_I snickered. I swear, there seems to be no profanity filter in this club._

_"You ready to go?" Nicole asks as she grabs her backpack. "The sooner we go, the sooner we can play brawl at my house."_

_"Sure, but lemme talk to Noah first. I'll meet you guys at the bus stop, okay?"_

_Crystal, Nicole and Alisha nod altogether, although I see a teasing glint in Crystal's eyes._

_Once they leave, I notice that Noah and I are the only two members left in the club, aside from the officers._

_"Hey," I tell him, making my way over to him._

_"Hey Dezzy. You gonna go?"_

_"Uh-huh. Wanna come with"_

_"Okay."_

_We gather our stuff and make our way towards the front door when I see Noah stop dead in his tracks, which causes me to bump my head into his shoulder._

_"Oof!"_

_"Whoops. Sorry Dezzy."_

_"It's okay. What was that for?"_

_He motions for me to look at Clarissa, Japanese Club's vice president and also Crystal's cousin._

_"What?"_

_"Look up," she said with a smile before she existed out the back door._

_Confused, Noah and I look up from the door._

_My cheeks burn red._

_"Mistletoe," Noah and I both whispered._

_Everyone knew what it meant if a guy and a girl were under a mistletoe._

_"Uh..."_

_"So..."_

_"Should we... uh... do this?" I asked awkwardly._

_He shrugged, although I see a ghost of a smile flash across his face. "It is customary for a guy to kiss a girl under a mistetoe."_

_This is it! This is my chance! This would be my first kiss! Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy! I was mentally doing a happy dance in my head._

_I was still nervous, but whatever. I'm getting my first kiss!_

_"I haven't kissed anyone before," Noah admitted to me softly._

_I smile warmly at him. "It's okay. I haven't kissed anyone before either."_

_"So this is both our first kiss?"_

_I nodded._

_He grinned. "Might as well make our first the best."_

_We take a few shuffle steps forward, our bodies aware of how close and almost intimate this was. His face was just centimeters away from him. If I leaned in just enough, my lips would be touching his..._

_He lays a hand gently on my cheek. Wow... his hand feels warm. His other hand slides forward to wrap around my waist, bringing us even closer..._

_Our lips were now just a centimeter apart. I could feel his cool breath fanning against my cheek... wow... that feels nice too. With our faces this close now, our lips had just touched when-_

_"Dezzy!" Crystal's voice rang out somewhere. "What's taking you so long?"_

_Noah and I paused, and I saw his lips curve from a smile to a frown._

_"Dang it," we both mutter, then laugh when we see that we said it at the same time._

_"I'll be there cookie monster!" I shout at Crystal's direction._

_"Well hurry up!" is her response before she walks away._

_I settled for just a kiss on his cheek. Even if it wasn't on his lips, his cheek is a close second._

_"There," I said after I kiss his cheek. "That counts, right?"_

_"Yeah... uh... sure. I g-guess so," he stuttered. He looked like he was about to say something, but just shut his mouth. I'm curious about what he wanted to say, but I just let the subject go._

_"Shall we get going, Noah? My friends are waiting for me."_

_"Oh! Okay." We walk together, silent. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but it wasn't an all good one either. It was in the middle._

_Once we reach the stop light that led to the bus stop, he paused. This is where we part paths._

_"So I'll see you after winter break?" he asks me._

_"Uh-huh. I'll see you then."_

_He gives me a smile, gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and walks in the opposite direction._

_A quick kiss on the cheek... WAIT WHAT?_

_What did that mean? Oh wait... a kiss on the cheek means "we're friends." Still..._

_With a sigh, I cross the street when the stoplight turn green and go to where my friends were huddled near the bus stop. When I reach Crystal, I immediately glare at her._

_"What?"_

_I sulked. "YOU HAD TO DO THAT?"_

I'll never forget that day. Even if it was just a while ago, that day meant something to me. If Crystal wasn't there to interrupt Noah and I, we could have kissed. I could have had my first kiss with Noah, under the mistletoe. That could've been marked as the best day of my life if that happened.

Crystal felt guilty about interrupting our kiss, and still is. Sure I'm upset that neither of us got our first kiss, but I don't blame her. Besides, maybe we'll get another chance.

After all, there are second chances right?

* * *

><p><strong>Translations (Used Google Translate btw):<strong>

**Ba nito ang iyong tanong: Does this answer your question?**

**Hindi ko ito sinasabi ay madali bagaman: I can not say it's easy though.**

**Paano? Ako ay ipinanganak na lokal, alam mo: How? I was born locally, you know.**

**Sabi ni mo. Nakatanggap ako sa pakikitungo sa mga halaman sa Pilipinas: Says you. I got to deal with Monkey in the Philippines.**

**Longest chapter ever! Whew! Guess I had a lot on my mind when I did this, huh? This chapter wasn't just mostly about the girls. I bring up Puppy (Devin), as well as bring up Chef (Noah) & Monkey (idk his name cuz xxLove-Is-Adorablexx told me & I forgot!). Why? They'll be mentioned multiple times.**

**Next update? Dunno. Now that school's booted up again, idk when I'll be on the computer often, especially around Fanfiction. Don't worry. I'll be here. Next chap. will be the next few days when the girls get used to living with the Cullens.**


	7. 6 We're Just Chilling Out

**I'm back! Are ya'll still waiting for Edward and Bella to show up? No worries. :) Just wait after this & the next & they'll make their appearance. Trust me on this. *Crickets* Ok maybe not...**

* * *

><p>"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?" Crystal screamed at me when she saw Ike fly off the stage of Luigi's mansion and Peach was declared the winner.<p>

I chuckled. "Takes some skill."

"Finally woman!" Nicole said, pumping her fists. "Alisha would've been so proud of you."

"Yeah..." I frown a bit, feeling a bit of myself miss the other fourth of us. However, in a way, I think I'm glad Alisha ain't here. She's a twilight hater and... well... you can figure out the rest she'll. I bet she wouldn't survive one day living in this house with the Cullens.

_Hell yeah she wouldn't. _Crystal agreed. She was really getting the hang of whatever her power is, even though I have no idea how she has it. As for me, I'm still clueless with the whereabouts of my power. I still can't control when I have my visions, meaning I have to be alert at all times in case I get that haze again and my eyes change to that bluish-greenish color that Crystal and Nicole noticed when I first had my visions.

Speaking on the change of eye color, I still don't understand why that is. As far as I know, Alice's eyes don't change color when she has visons. Her eyes stick to the golden color all the Cullens have.

But blue-green... I think it's a nice color. I love the color green. I've already seen first hand what the color looks like when Nicole dragged me in front of a mirror yesterday when I was unexpectedly hit by a vision before we went to bed. The vision wasn't too major. It was just a look of what Alisha was doing in period 5 on I dunno what day.

We've been living in the Cullens' home for about a week now, and we're expecting Edward and Bella to get home from their honeymoon in about two or three days. As much as I enjoyed our solitariness without all the drama in the Twilight series, I'm seriously itching for the real action to start happening so we can see it first-hand.

As for now, though, we're just adjusting to life living here in Forks. We've been fixing up our room all week, putting our clothes in the closet, sticking posters on the wall, setting up the rest of Nicole's Wii and other things that I prefer not to bore anyone else about.

I did, however, have a laughing fit when Crystal brought out her poster of Booboo Stewart.

"Girl!" I laughed at her. "You know Seth's probably gonna see that when we meet him."

"I don't care! I'm a fan of Booboo Stewart and I'm not afraid to say it, even if he doesn't exist in this universe!"

"Alright alright. Just don't blame me if he thinks you're a stalker when he sees it and thinks it's him."

"He won't. I'll explain everything."

"Oh, so you'll also explain all those M-rated dreams you had about-"

"SHUT UP DEZZY!"

She also had her fun when she brought out my poster of Robert Pattinson from the closet. I purposely hid it in there so she wouldn't make fun of me.

"Oh, so I'm not the stalker?" She giggled at me when she held it up, revealing all of RPattz's glory... on poster form that is.

"Shut up! You know how much I swoon around British guys!"

"Yeah yeah. Wait till Edward sees it and thinks you're a freak."

"He won't. He'll just read my mind to see the truth." I had beated Crystal on that day during celebtrity poster brawl.

Hehe... brawl.

As for Nicole, she was stuck in her mini video game world for the whole week. She wouldn't stay away from her Wii more than usual, which was strange since she would never mind hanging out with us than spend a day with her Wii.

"You heard what Alice said," she told Crystal and I while she played Guitar Hero when I asked her the question. "Emmett might break my Wii. I'm spending as much time as I can before the impossible happens and I won't have it until it's released in this universe."

As much as I'd hate to admit it, Nicole's right. No one ever bets against Alice, and if she sees Emmett breaking Nicole's Wii, we better keep our heads up so that we can avoid it from happening.

Today happens to be one of me and Crystal's lazy days, where we just lounge around downstairs in the Cullens' living room and watch whatever is on TV. We haven't done that yet here, but we've done it countless times whenever we go to Nicole's apartment and have sleepovers. I'm just curious as to why we haven't attacked the TV during the week that we've been here. By now, I'd be curious as to what shows would be on during the day and night.

"What do you wanna do?" Crystal asks me lazily from next to me on the couch. Nicole was upstairs as usual, playing on her Wii. We played with her for a while, but once that got boring, Crystal and I came downstairs to see if we could do anything else.

"I dunno. What do you wanna do today?" I was gonna try trick her with another Spongebob quote.

"I dunno. What do you wanna do today?" Playing hard to get, eh?

"I dunno. What do you wanna do today?"

"I dunno. What do you wanna do today?" Still playing hardball, huh?

I gasped. "I know what I wanna do today."

That grabs Crystal's attention. "What what? I'm bored the fuck out of my mind and I need something to do!"

"I want a balloon!" I chuckled before bursting into hysterics.

Crystal rolled her eyes and giggled. "What'd I tell you? Tone it down with Spongebob! But now that you mention it..." She went to grab the remote that sat on the coffee table... or at least that's what I think of it from this angle. I dunno. The stuff here are everything that I've seen the Cullens in the movies have.

Ironic? Eh... not really.

"Gonna see if Spongebob's on?" I question Crystal as she uses the remote to flip through the channels.

"Yups. By the way, what shows do you know of beside Spongebob that exists in 2006?"

I tap my chin. "Hmmm..." I'm used to the modern shows we watch in our universe, so it'll be pretty hard to narrow our choices of what we could watch here.

"Suite Life of Zack and Cody?"

"Eh..."

"Zoey 101?"

"Eh..."

"Hannah Montana..."

"Eh... not much of a fan of the first season..."

"Draka And Josh?"

She beamed. "Better! But I don't think it's on at this hour. What else can you think of?"

"Ummm... Full House?"

"So old!"

"Legends Of The Hidden Temple?"

"Nah..."

"Double Dare?"

"Nah..."

"Double Dare 3000?"

"You just added 3000 to that!"

"Ya, but it's different than the regular Double Dare!"

"Oh yeah..."

"Lingo?"

"Nah... something else than a game show..."

"Last one... Family Feud?"

"Too common. We can play that with the Cullens on our own time."

"True... uh... Project Runway?"

"Yeah... I like that... but something other than fashion..."

"Ooh! Courage The Cowardly Dog!"

She grinned. "Now we're talking! Anything else? We got Courage, Project Runway and Drake And Josh so far."

"Dexter's Laboratory!"

"Deedee get out of my lab! Classic!"

"Haha! Okay... Powerpuff Girls?"

"Too childish."

"Ed, Edd And Eddy?"

"Which Ed or Eddy you talking about!" she joked.

"All of them! How about Jimmy Neutron?"

"Yeah! Anything else?"

"Scooby Doo?"

"Hehe... yeah."

"Ghost Hunters?"

Crystal jumped up and pumped her fists. "Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about! Team Grant forever!"

I laughed, then grabbed the remote so I could see if Ghost Hunters was on. Lucky for us, it was.

"Awww... it's just a rerun," Crystal pouted.

"How do you know?" I've only started watching season 7 and onward of Ghost Hunters, so I'm not too sure of what happened before that.

"Please. I've watched a lot of episodes of Ghost Hunters since I was little. I know what I see, and I memorize it."

"When's the next newest one in this universe."

"October something. I forgot the exact date."

Crystal and I fall into an easy silence after that, content to watching the current episode of Ghost Hunters on TV. While the episode aired, a thought crossed my head of a possibillity of doing the stuff that Jason, Grant and all the others do on Ghost Hunters. By the time the episode finished, my thought had fleshed out into an idea.

"Hey cookie panda monster?" The credits were showing, and I wanted to use a few minutes of the time we have before the next episode started to share my idea to Crystal.

"What up bookworm?"

"I have an idea..."

"What is it?"

"I wanna do the stuff that Jason and Grant do on Ghost Hunters..."

Crystal looked at me, a bit of curiousity evident in her light brown eyes. "Go on..."

"You know how they do that thing with the flashlights? To communicate with the ghosts? Left for yes and right for no?"

"Yeah..."

"What if we tried that? Up in the guestroom at night? We could turn off all the lights, close the door, the windows and stuff. We can test out the flashlights we have and try to see if we can communicate with ghosts like they do on the show."

"Hmmm..." A grin was forming on Crystal's face. "I must admit, I like the idea. There's only one problem."

"What is it?"

"Nicole."

_Oh right..._

"You know how she is with paranormal stuff... and who knows what she'll do if there was a real ghost around her...?" Crystal mused.

"True... but let's try anyway."

"Yes. Let's."

Crystal was right with her theory. When the two of us shared my theory with Nicole after watching two more episodes of Ghost Hunters, she was pretty much freaked out.

"What?" she exclaimed. "You want us to communicate with a ghost? What if the ghost is evil?"

I scoffed. "It's just for fun. Besides, I'd never seen a ghost before and I'd like to try see one for once, let alone talk to it."

"But-"

"No buts," Crystal cut Nicole off. "We're doing this. Tonight. Sounds good to you, Dezzy?"

I giddily nodded.

Nicole sighed. "Fine. We'll do this. I'd argue with you, but it's two against one and I'd lose anyway. But if the ghosts do anything bad, I'd blaming you, Dezzy."

I smirked. "You won't have to worry, brawl. I got this taken care of. If we have any trouble, we'll just holler for help from the Cullens."

"But don't they... you know... do stuff at night?" Crystal said, stiffling a giggle.

_Do what? _Nicole asked in our minds.

_You know..._

_TELL ME! _Nicole screamed.

"Fine," I said, exasperated. I showed Nicole my best image of Bella and Edward in fanfiction doing lemons.

"Oh! I could've lived my whole life until I'm not a virgin not seeing that!" Nicole screeched.

I laughed. "Well now you know."

_Trust me, you three. You're in for a good night if you do this. _Alice said, popping into our thoughts.

I'll take her word for it.

~:~

Later at night, around nine o'clock, the three of us found ourselves sitting criss-crossed on the floor of the guest room. We had gotten ready for bed an hour ago, telling the Cullens of our plan for the night. They wanted to join us, but I insisted that we do this by ourselves. However, we'd call them at anytime in case we needed anything. The windows were shut, with the only air coming from the fan. Crystal had closed the door and shut off the lights a few minutes ago. We were sitting in side-by-side, two flashlights in front of us. The first flashlight is Crystal's, while the second is Nicole's. This is their way of contributing to my crazy idea.

"Ready to get started?" I asked my friends. It was really dark, but I could make out their forms.

"No," Nicole mumbled.

"Yes we are," Crystal answered, side-bumping Nicole's shoulder.

"Okay." I took a deep breath, looking around me as I did so. "If there's anyone with us right now, turn on the flashlight on the left. That's the flashlight for yes. The other flashlight on the right is no."

Silence.

We waited for a few seconds, thinking that it'd take a while for a ghost to pop up. If there's any around here, of course.

"I knew this wouldn't work," Nicole mumbled to herself after we waited for about five minutes and none of the flashlights turned on.

"Patience" is all I say.

"Dezzy's right. Maybe the ghost is shy."

I nodded. "We don't want to hurt you or anything. We just wanna see if you need a friend, because we'd like to be your friend. Now lemme ask again, is there anyone here with us."

_Really Dezzy? A friend. That'll be a story to tell Alice tomorrow morning. "Oh Alice! Guess what? We made a new friend. Yeah she's a ghost."_

_What? Maybe the ghost could be a little girl or boy._

"Oh boy," Crystal croaked meekly. I looked down to see that the flashlight on the right has turned on.

I smiled. _Told you. _

"Thank you. Now can you turn that flashlight off?"

The flashlight turns off a few seconds later.

_I'm scared... _Nicole whimpered.

_Relax. _I tell her. _Let me handle this._

"My name is Desiree, although people that knows me call me Dezzy. The girl with the brown and red highlights to my left is my best friend Crystal. The girl with the black hair and the glasses is my other best friend Nicole. Are you a boy?"

The flashlight on the right turns on.

"You're a girl. Thank you. Can you turn that off?"

The flashlight on the right turns off.

"Are you a child?"

The flashlight on the left turns on.

"Yay!" Crystal said from my left. "A little girl! For once I don't have to deal with a boy that's like my brothers!"

I laughed. "Yeah. Uh-huh." A few seconds later, the flashlight from the left turns off.

"Thank you. So you are a little girl. Did you live hear in Forks before?"

The flashlight on the left turns on briefly before turning off.

"Did you die in this house?"

The flashlight on the right turns on briefly before turning off.

"So you didn't die here. Did you live here though?"

The flashlight on the left turns on before turning off.

"So you're a little boy that lived in Forks in this house, but didn't live here. Am I right?" Nicole clarified.

The flashlight on the left turned on before turning off again.

"Did you die here in Forks?"

The flashlight on the left turned on.

"Thank you. Now please-" The flashlight on the left turned off before I could finish.

"Okay. Seems like you're getting the hang of it. Did you like living in Forks?"

The flashlight on the left turns on before turning off.

"Can I ask the questions now?" Crystal asked, bouncing from her place from next to me.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Okay. Now..." Crystal looked like she was about to ask a question, but then suddenly, we hear a light tap coming from somewhere in the room.

As expected, Nicole screamed, scurrying backwards until her back hits the wall.

"What was that?" Nicole looked terrified.

"Hey look..." Crystal said pointing to the flashlights. The flashlight on the left was on, along with a piece of paper that was in front of it that I'm pretty sure that wasn't there before.

Nicole screamed again.

There was a pencil... and it was moving by itself.

"Who's doing that?" Nicole yelled, pointing to the pencil moving in mid-air. I'd be scared too, but the actions of the moving pencil was self-explanatory for me.

"Brawl," I said softly. "I think the little girl might be trying to write something for us."

The flashlight on the left turns off briefly, turns on, then turns off, before turning back on.

"See?" Crystal said. "Now stop being scared. It won't hurt us."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know."

After we wait for ten minutes, my eyes could finally see the pencil being put down and the flashlight on the left being turned off.

"Are you gonna go now?"

The flashlight on the left turns on before turning off.

"Okay. Goodbye. I hope you can come back again so we can talk."

For a brief second, I could've sworn I saw the form of a little girl with long blonde hair wearing a dress and slippers.

Huh. Maybe my eyes really aren't working that well in the dark.

"What does it say?" Nicole asked, finally moving back to where Crystal and I sat. Crystal leaned forward to grab the piece of paper and one of the flashlights.

"Let's see..." The writing from the little girl was nicely written and could be easily read.

_Dear Desiree, Crystal and Nicole,_

_Hello. My name is Elena Samson. I was twelve-years-old when I died in Forks, Washington. My parents and I died from a fire in our house not far from here in 1899. I have lived here all my life, and I have been roaming around here as a ghost for as long as I remember. I know the people that live here are vampires. They are nice, but you know that. I know what happened to you three. I'm sure you three will return home. When? I do not know._

_I think you three are nice. Crystal, you seem funny, and I would like to hear more about the brothers you mentioned. Nicole, you have nothing to fear of me. I may be a ghost, but I am not evil. Dezzy, I like how you have thought of this. Most ghosts don't often interact with the living. And the show Ghost Hunters? A few of my ghost friends have seen them. They are nice too._

_I hope we could do this again. I have been lonely, and I do need some company._

_Sincerely, Elena._

_PS Dezzy if you saw me, you have not imagined it. I like you, so I decided to let you see me briefly before I left._

~:~

"NO FAIR!" Emmett pouted after he finished reading Elena's note. "I WANTED TO SEE A GHOST TOO!"

"Emmett! Lower your voice!" Esme scolded him.

"Sorry mom," Emmett muttered his apology.

Alice giggled. "See? I told you girls you'd have a nice night. And don't worry, Elena will come back. She'll actually even talk to you at some point, so keep your head up for that."

"But next time, let us in on it too," Jasper tells us. "I find Elena an interesting person I'd like to talk to."

As me, Crystal and Nicole discuss with the Cullens of what we did last night, I notice Crystal lost in thought.

"Hey Crystal?"

"Yeah?" she said, snapping back to reality.

"You alright? What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing much. Just thinking about what Nicole's power could be."

Now that Crystal mentioned it, I was curious too. I was a psychic, and Crystal could communicate with us with her mind. What could Nicole do?

I shrugged. "I dunno. Whatever it is, it must be there. We can't be the three musketeers without the third musketeer. I bet Nicole has a power. We're just not able to see it yet."

"You think?"

"I don't think. I know."

"Well... what could it be?"

"Playing video games for hours?" I joked.

"That's more of a trait than a superpower," Crystal commented with a wide smile.

"Then no. I don't know what her power is," I tell Crystal.

Crystal sighed. "We'll figure it out eventually."

"Yups," I agree. "Until then, let's focus on these powers that we already have."

By the time I turn back to the Cullens, I notice Alice looking straight ahead with a blank expression.

"Vision?" I asked Jasper.

He nodded. "I still wish Edward was here so I know what she's seeing."

"What? No!" Alice exclaimed a few minutes later after her blank expression was gone and she snapped back to reality. "It's impossible!"

"What's wrong, Alice?" Rosalie questioned her. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes! And it concerns Bella!"

"Again?" Now the interest started to disappear from Rosalie's face.

"Yes again!"

"What is it this time?"

"It's impossible..." Alice says in a whisper. "I don't think Carlisle would know much about this..."

"Just tell us already!" Emmett whined. "What will Bella get us into this time?"

"A baby..." she whispered.

Uh-oh. As soon as I heard Alice say the word baby, I knew exactly what was talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>You know what Alice saw, right? This is the part where Alice sees Bella pregnant. You should know that.<strong>

**And that means... Bella and Edward will appear soon! Now do you believe me?**

**Starting from the next chapter, the story of Breaking Dawn will unfold. There'll be some differences since Dezzy, Crystal & Nicole are in their universe, but it won't stray much from the main plot in BD. Almost everything will stay the same.**

**Next chap. is when Bella calls Carlisle about her pregnancy, & everyone's reactions to our beloved hybrid baby.**

**BTW the thing w/ the Ghost Hunters thing was totally my idea. It was a thought that passed my mind while I watched Ghost Hunters. Never tried it yet, but I hope that if I do, then it'll end up like what happened in this story. :D**


	8. 7: The Unexpected Finally Happens!

**As said from the last chap, this is where BD truly starts. This means that some quotes from chap. 7 of BD will be in this chap. Hehe... I love having my copy of BD. xD**

* * *

><p><em>Guess it's time. Darn it. I was enjoying all the "no drama days."<em> Crystal grumbled.

_Same here, but hey, we gotta face it sometime. _I assured her.

_Says you. I already get claustrophobic with my brothers around. With Bella around, I'll be seeing a lot of blood and vomit._

_Hey! That's the beauty of life, cookie panda monster!_

_Well the beauty of life was not a normal pregancy in Breaking Dawn._

I hate to admit, but I have to agree.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the haze that I see whenever I have visions come. Guess it's vision time all over again.

_Three minutes later..._

What? You thought the vision was going to be interesting or something. Nah... it was just something that I saw from Breaking Dawn: Part 1, aka the clip when Bella found out she was pregnant. Ya'll know what happens there, so I don't need to go too much in detail.

Which got me thinking... was my vision exactly the same that Alice had seen?

_It is _Alice told me. Oh yeah... wasn't aware that Crystal was letting everyone's minds turn into a psychic phone conversation. Har har.

"I'll call Bella now," Alice said frantically. "I can't believe this is happening..."

"Neither is any of us..." Esme says in a hushed voice. Everyone in the room, including me, agrees with a nod.

"Put it on speaker mode," Nicole tells Alice. "I wanna hear everything."

Alice does what Nicole says, and a few seconds later, I hear Bella's voice from the other line.

"Hi, Alice."

"Bella?" Alice asks, still frantic. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Um. Is Carlisle there?"

Alice makes a motion for Crystal, Nicole and I to stay quiet. I know why. If she hears voices that she doesn't know, then she'll freak out. And I'm not in the mood to put her into any more pressure than she has to deal with now.

"He is," Alice answered. "What's the problem?"

"I'm not... one hundred percent... sure..."

"Is Edward alright?" Typical Alice. She'd want to know if her dear brother is safe, despite the fact that he's a vampire and the only things he has to fear are fire and other vampires.

Alice calls for Carlisle, then asks why Edward didn't pick up the phone first.

"I'm not sure."

Suddenly, Alice's face goes blank again. Another vision.

I brace myself just in case I have another vision.

Nothing.

After a few minutes, Alice snaps back to reality. "Bella, what's going on? I just saw-"

"What did you see?"

It seemed as if Alice's face got paler... as if she wasn't pale enough. Whatevs. You get my point.

"Here's Carlisle," Alice finally said, handing the phone to Carlisle.

"Bella. It's Carlisle. What's going on?"

"I-"

"Has he been harmed?"

"No, no," I hear Bella assuring Carlisle. "Just... taken by surprise."

"I don't understand, Bella."

"I think... well, I think that... maybe... I might be..." There was silence for a moment before Bella said the one word that shocks all the vampires in this room.

"Pregnant."

Rosalie had a look of disbelief on her face. Then again, that's a natural expression I'd see when a female found out she's pregnant.

_This is what she's dreamed for _Crystal said.

_Agreed _I replied.

"When was your first day of your last menstrual cycle?" Doctor Carlisle comes up now.

"Sixteen days before the wedding."

_Ugh... he had to mention a monthy gift? I'm in the middle of mine right now! _Crystal whined.

_You'll get used to it. _Nicole said, trying to reassure Crystal.

_When you get yours, you'll know how I feel. _Crystal said, still grumbling to herself.

"How do you feel?" I hear Carlisle ask Bella from the other line.

"Weird," she said simply. "This is going to sound crazy - look, I know it's way too early for any of this. Maybe I am crazy. But I'm having bizarre dreams and eating all the time and crying and throwing up and... and... I swear something moved inside me just now." Silence fills the room. It's not surprising to me, Crystal or Nicole, but Alice did tell us to stay silent.

_This silence is killing me! _Crystal yelled. _Someone better talk or I'll explode._

_Like an Electrode? _I snickered.

_You gotta bring Pokemon into this? _Nicole said, groaning.

_What? It's true. Would you rather I say Voltorb? And I still can't get over the fact that Electrode is actually a scientific word..._

After a few more seconds of silence, I hear Bella speaking over the phone again.

"Um, I think Edward wants to talk to him."

"Put him on," Carlisle told her in a voice that clearly sounds that he's still stunned by the odd twist of events.

"Is it possible?" I hear a whisper on the other end. That's gotta be Edward.

_Well duh! _Crystal said and I see her roll her eyes. _Who else could it be?_

_Casper? _I answered sarcastically. _Never forget that ghosts can be everywhere._

_So if you say ghosts are everywhere, there could be a ghost next to us?_

_It's a possibility._

_Don't mention ghosts around me again! _Nicole groaned. _I'm not going to forget Elena anytime soon._

_Oh right... _I said, dumb-folded.

_She wasn't that scary. She's only twelve. _Crystal pointed out.

_Have you seen our generation? _Nicole retaliated. _It's messed up!_

_Define messed up._

_Uh... pre-teens are dressing like sluts. _I began.

_They swear even before they're in middle school. _Nicole added.

_And have you read twilight fanfictions? I read one where Bella and Edward had lemons when they were fourteen!_

_GROSS! _Crystal and Nicole screamed.

_Exactly._

Our mental conversation must have been longer than I intended because by the time I snapped back to reality, I noticed that Carlisle ended the call.

"Uh..." I began. "Can we talk now."

Carlisle just nodded.

"THANK GOD!" Crystal yelled. I immediately see the WTF? faces on the Cullens.

"Sorry," Crystal apologized when she noticed their expressions. "Force of habit. But that was a long silence we had to go through."

"Good thing we had our minds opened up," I assured her. "Even I can't handle that much of silent torture."

_And don't you dare mention Peaches. _I warned Crystal.

_I wasn't! _Crystal protested.

_But you were thinking about it._

_Maybe..._

_CAUGHT!_

"Can you get your book, Dezzy?" Alice asked me.

I gaze at her skeptically. "Why?"

"I need to know what's going to happen to Bella. I can already see that the baby will bad for her."

"And for us," Jasper added. "If it's a part of Edward, then I know it won't be harmless like a human baby."

"I've heard these type of babies," Carlisle said. We're in for a statement coming from our beloved doctor. "As Jasper stated, they are not harmless. They are destructive. It may carry the genes from the mother's side, but as long as it carries genes from the father's side, the mother will feel extreme pain."

"And the result?"

"Death," I simply said in one word. I know saying this wouldn't give away too much.

"Yes. What Dezzy said," Carlisle told them. "The mother never survives."

"Guess they should've used a condom after all," I muttered, remembering a few fanfictions where Bella and Edward in an AU universe used a condom before lemons happened. Again, not comfortable using the s word.

"Speaking of condoms, my dad needs to learn how to use a damn condom or zipper up his fly," Crystal said out of nowhere. Nicole and I couldn't help but double over laughing our asses off, and even I notice the Cullens cracking grins through our current situations, although Rosalie's resembles a half-grin.

"Girl, you have two brothers and a sister. Please don't tell me how the hell your dad knocked up your mom four times and didn't end up paranoid," I told Crystal, giggling.

"Well..."

"Wait. I take that back. I don't wanna know." I shook my head, clearing the images of BDSM stuff. Don't ask me how I know what BDSM is and where I heard of it.

"So the baby?" Damn. Did Rosalie have to choice being a killjoy now?

The Cullens shift their gazes back to me, making me feel more awkward than I am. Never would I think I'd get this much attention from a group of blood-drinking vampires. "What?"

"Give us a hint. Anything to let us know how we're going to get Bella out alive when we kill the baby," Alice begged.

"You're not?"

"Huh?"

"You're not killing the baby." I gotta be careful what I say next.

"Why? That's what's best, right?"

"For you," I murmured. "But Bella is stubborn? Won't she try to fight back? At least consider this: What if she wants a child?"

"Does she?"

I nodded. "It's her choice. Forcing her would mean angering her and regret having sex with Edward." I had to fight the uncomfortable bile rising in my throat when I say the s word.

"It's true..." Alice trailed off. "But what can you tell us about the baby?"

_Be careful, Dezzy. Don't spoil anything or we ruin the story. _Crystal warned.

_I know, Crystal. Trust me on this._

"Ummm... I guess I can say that Bella will fight as hard as she can to keep the baby. No matter what anyone says, she won't give up without a fight. Nothing you'll say will get to her."

"But will she be okay?" Esme asked.

"Eventually."

"What does that mean? Will she die?" Emmett asked frantically. "I don't want to lose my new little sister!"

Chuckling, I shook my head. "She won't. I can't tell you how, but she will. Trust me."

"If you say so..." Emmett looked doubtful, but I shut him up with an imploring glare.

"Trust me," I repeat, bolding my message to everyone in the room. "Bella will be okay. I've read the book. And before you try anything, I will know if you read the illustrated guide." I pointed to my head. "My visions. And I can always get Crystal to set up her spy cameras."

"I will?" Crystal asked, confused.

_You have them, don't you?_

_Well yeah, but-_

_No buts. We'll set them up tonight._

"Okay then..."

"Shoots," Emmett grumbled. "I wanted to see what I look like."

"Don't you already know that?" I said.

"I mean how I look like to people in your hometown!"

"I knew that!" Trust me, I did.

"What about Edward?" Carlisle asked. "He wants to kill the baby too."

"We'll stop him." Can't tell them yet that Edward will eventually love the baby.

"How?"

"By me. I know him enough from the books to convince him."

"Don't freak him out though," Nicole tells me. "You have to tell him how you do first."

"Duh... don't I know that? He's a mind reader. He'll read my mind and voila. I might not even have to speak for him to know everything."

"Be careful," Jasper advised. "Edward is a hard one to crack. If you're going to convince him for anything, be cautious of what to say. Your words could change his views quickly."

"I know," I assured him. "I've been through it to know what it's like."

_And in a bad way too with Peaches. No, Dezzy. Don't think of him now._

_Darn right you won't. _Crystal said.

"Can we eat now?" Crystal said a moment later when I hear her stomach rumble. "All this talking makes me want ice cream."

"Sure. Dezzy, Nicole, do you want some too?"

"Uh-huh," Nicole replied.

"Hell yeah!" I answered, pumping my fist in the air.

As Nicole, Crystal and I follow Esme into the kitchen, one more thought lingers in my head.

_If I'm gonna meet Edward, he'd better not say anything about Peaches._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay in updates! Projects in World History &amp; English kept me back, &amp; now we're starting science fair too. :P This is the latest update I can squeeze in for my fics.<strong>

**Next chapter is Bella & Edward's arrival. Excited for that? I know I am. x) Btw since I mentioned Peaches (aka the heartbreaker) a few times in this chapter, I might as well wonder if any of you are wondering what's the story behind him and Dezzy. No worries. You'll find out the whole story later. Dezzy is someone who has a hard time sharing what happened to them, so naturally it'll be hard for her to open up about him, unlike Chef (aka Noah). However, keep note of the different hints I drop in about it. Piece them together & you might be able to figure out their story before I reveal it. ;)**

**Btw I'm gonna be entering another angst FF contest, so that might delay the next update for BOD. It's gonna be based by a true story. Just thought I'd let ya know so ya know what to expect when I upload it on my profile in a month. **


	9. 8: The Vampire And His Pregnant Wife

**Yay! Lolz this was one of my favorite chap. to write this far. I've always wanted to imagine & write down what it would be like to meet the Twilight characters, especially B & E. Here's me makin' that dream come true! xD**

* * *

><p>"Sooooo..." Crystal was on my laptop, scrolling through thousands of different fics on Fanfiction, trying to find the latest fic she'll favorite. As for what fandom she's trying to look for, I can't answer that question. For all I know, she could be looking for an M-rated fic. Not that I don't mind them, although the ones that Crystal does find makes me question sometimes if those authors were on high.<p>

"Sooooo..." I drawled out with the same kind of sarcasm she clearly hinted.

"Ready to meet your favorite couple in the entire world?"

I laughed. "You know the answer to that. And I've seen what would happen. Welll... sorta. My vision stopped right on the part where I screamed for more."

"Oh!" Nicole piped up from across the bed. She was on the Wii, playing another round of Supep Smash Bros. Brawl. "So that was why you screamed 'No! Why?' yesterday when we were downstairs watching TV."

I nodded, sulking just a bit. "Sometimes my visions are just like books. They end on a cliffhanger and when there's more, I have to wait until the book comes out. In this case, I have to wait in a few hours for it to come true." It's been about a couple of days since the news of Bella's pregnancy, and, according to my visions, they should be arriving in a bit. For the last hour, Crystal, Nicole and I were trying to clean up the best as we can. Our room may be tidy, but to be honest, I occasionally think of Edward as a neat freak. I don't want him barging into our bedroom and tell us where everything should be, and when he feels that everything is in the right place, we'll end up finding it an hour later. Or worse, never. This just reminds me of that episode in ANT Farm when Olive shared a locker with Chyna. Was it the second episode? I'm not sure. It's been a while since I last watched ANT Farm.

_YEAH! _Crystal shouted in glee. _Nice of you to finally bring out ANT Farm, Dezzy. I thought I'd have to literally write it on the wall for you to get the message._

_Psh... oh please! Even if you do, Esme will make you clean and wash it up. And I'll just be on the side telling "I told you so."_

_Meanie._

_I have to be._

_ZELDA! _Nicole yelled out of nowhere.

I clutched my ears, surprised at how loud it was in my mind. _BRAWL! THAT HURTED MY EARDRUMS!_

_MINE TOO!_

_Sorry! I had to make you two shut up. I can hear you two you know._

_Well yeah, but if you're gonna shout like that, at least don't shout so loud that the entire world can hear you._

After the end of my comment, my sight starts to blur in the familiar path of another vision. Oh great. Here we go again.

_The bell for the end of recess rings and students begin filing in Mrs. Keola's room. I recognize them as my classmates in fourth period when I see girls like Rea and Airelle show up. In the side of the room, I spot Noah, who sat alone and looking miserable, not bothering to look at everyone else. That's weird. Usually, he'd be in the room chatting away with Crystal G. (Not to be confused with my bestie) or Leivy when he's not talking to me._

_"Hey. Dude." Renz came up behind him and pushed his shoulder with just enough force to get his attention._

_"What?" Whoa. Noah would never sound like that. Seriosuly. He's more of a happy, cheerful guy, which is what I like about him. What I just heard is something that Edward would say when he got into his super emo mood._

_"Dude, you gotta come back to us." He shook his head in disappointment. "You've been like this ever sense Desiree went missing."_

_I immediately notice Noah stiffen when he hears my name. He looked to be on the verge of tears, like I did days after what Peaches did to me. Grrr... Peaches... this is my mood for him when I'm totally pissed off by what he did to me. Even though I'm used to his silence towards me, it doesn't change how much it irritates me._

_"Says you!" Noah snapped at Renz, who really looked astonished by Noah's response. "How would you feel if you lost one of your best friends! She may not know it, but I consider her more than just a regular friend! I wish I could've spent more time with her before all this happened! I would've at least let her know that she was one of my best friends!" The last sentence in his statement cracked slightly._

_"So... you're simply saying that you like her, right?"_

_Noah's cheeks started turning red. "Why do you ask?"_

_"Because you're more worried about her than everyone else," Renz told him as if it was obvious. "What? Do you love or something?"_

_"Uh..." If possible, Noah's cheeks turned even more a brighter shade of red. "Why do you care?"_

_Renz sighed. "Of course I care. You haven't been the same since we found out Desiree disappeared. She's just as important to us as she is to you. But don't you see? Aren't you caring more about her than a normal friend should have? Your attitude is kind of reminding me of Joshua."_

_"Well, I'm not him," Noah murmured. "No matter what you say, I'll still miss Dezzy. Not because of her food, but who she is. And when everyone starts forgetting her, I won't. that's how much she means to me."_

The vision ends and when I'm shocked back to reality, I literally take a step back and collapse onto the open space on the bed.

"What is it this time, Dezzy?" Crystal asked, putting my laptop on the side.

"Chef things," I replied. "He still misses me. That, and Renz thinks he's in love with me."

"WHAT?" That caught Nicole's attention. She immediately pauses her game and turned to me.

I stare at the ceiling. "Chef didn't really outright admit it, but he was blushing and saying things as if he was trying to avoid telling Renz the answer."

"I expect that," Crystal said. "But I think he might love you."

I scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Think about it. People blush when they like someone, right? And boys don't normally do that. If Chef is one of 'em, then there you go."

"Maybe he was just embarrassed," I told Crystal, trying to deny what she told me. "Renz did keep pressing him with questions."

"Maybe. Or maybe not. It's best to keep an open mind," Crystal advised. "Are you in love with Chef?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. I'm still confused with my feelings for Peaches, but for now, I'll just think of him as a crush."

"I agree with Crystal on this," Nicole spoke. "It's a possibility."

"Yeah..." I trailed off. "Maybe..."

~:~

"Hey Dezzy!" Crystal popped her head in the doorway. A few minutes ago, she went to use the bathroom, and I seized the opportunity to get on my laptop for the short time I'll have before she gets back on.

I looked up. "Yeah?" I was signed in to my Fanfiction account, trying to type more of the one-shot I was working on.

"Alice says Edward and Bella are gonna be here in a bit. You comin' downstairs to meet them with us?" Nicole was already downstairs, so Crystal and I were the only ones up here until Crystal had to use the bathroom.

"Uh... later. I don't wanna know what Edward might hear from you too, and I'm kinda tired of covering up for you two in your random moments. So... I'll just stay here."

"Whatever you say," Crystal said. "Tell me when you'll be coming down, 'kay?"

I nodded. "Okays."

After Crystal disappeared from the doorway, I sighed. This one-shot was taking a lot of work, but after things that happened with Noah, I'm getting inspired to type this particular one. And since it's not using Twilight characters, I decided to do it with ANT Farm things instead. Olive and Fletcher will easily fit in with my experiences with Noah.

Saving what I have so far, I take a quick glance at my guitar. Something in my gut told me that I should play something. Must be because of this one-shot. It did that to me a few times during the week anyway.

Once I retrieve my lone guitar, a thought occured in my head. _What song should I sing this time?_

The answer came quicker than usual. I smiled. This is the perfect song to describe after the vision I saw about Chef. As a bonus, I know all the lyrics and the notes by heart.

With a deep breath, I played the first beginning notes of the song before I started singing.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you, yeah_

I know. Love song. But hey, that's what describes my relationship with Noah, so don't judge me.

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

Noah's important to me in more ways than one. Even though we have similarities, we have our differences too. Where he's pretty carefree, I back away when I'm afraid of facing things that hurt me in the past. Wherever he goes, I'd try to find a way to come up and talk to him. Those are the things that makes me scared as shit to tell him how I feel.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_You somehow find_

_You and I collide_

Sometimes when I'm around, I find that our conversations get so silly that those wrong sort of words we say to each other seem to rhyme. No matter how much of the doubt that's in my mind when I think of my mistakes with Peaches, it doesn't change how I act around him. I treat Noah as my friend, even though I want to do so much more.

_I'm quiet, you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind_

I'll never how we first started talking back in August. It was one of the most absurd ways for me to meet someone, but it happened. Why should I forget? We frickin' met because of that stupid nickname he gave me! Well... it's not stupid. More silly in my opinion.

_Even the best fall down sometime_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

Call me cliche, but I think it's true that stars refuse to shine when he's around. It's as if when I'm around him, he's more brighter than even the brightest stars that shine up in the night sky.

For a few seconds, I strum the solo part of the song before I sing the next part of the lyrics.

_Don't stop here_

_I lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

Shoots. I'm about to cry. This song always makes me emotional. Wait... there are vampires in this house! Not to mention Crystal and Nicole! All the more reason why I shouldn't cry. I mean, c'mon? Dezzy cry? They'll never hear of such a thing.

_Even the best fall down sometime_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

Almost done, Dezzy! Get through this, then you can cry!

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

After I strum the final notes of the song, I sighed. Whew! Glad to get that off my chest!

I put my guitar on the side and close my eyes, feeling the overwhelming sense of peace every time I play on my guitar. While some artists play on their guitars for money, I play mine for the passion. It's one of my hobbies that makes me feel at ease. Second to Noah, it makes me escape reality.

_Hey Dezzy? _Crystal's voice popped into my mind. She seemed to almost be laughing, but of what?

_Look up. _Confused, I open my eyes and lift my head to face the doorway. What I saw nearly made me faint.

Who did I see at the doorway? Edward. Frickin'. Cullen. That's who I saw.

Wow... Robert Pattinson did him no justice. Edward looks exactly as how I remember seeing him in Breaking Dawn and the other Twilight movies. He's just as hot as I knew he would be... or should I say smexy! Hehe... gotta thank Crystal for teaching me that word.

Edward is gaping at me, and I realize that his golden eyes are focused entirely on me.

"Ummm... hi?" is my first dumb response to my staring. Way to be chill, Dezzy! Insert the stick-out tongue emotion.

Edward is breathing hard. Uh... what does that mean?

_Don't you dare be perverted, Dezzy! _Nicole's voice popped up.

"I'm trying not to," I muttered.

"Uh..." Seems like Cullen finally found his voice. I look at him, trying not to get lost in his eyes like every other girl in Forks is. The only eyes I'll allow myself to be lost in is Noah's. Too bad he's not here.

"Has your family told you about me and my friends?" I asked him. Eh... not a bad way to start a conversation with THE HOTTEST FICTIONAL CHARACTER ALIVE! Cue inner squeal.

He nodded. "Alice told me everything. I assume that must be what she was hiding before Bella and I embarked to Isle Esme."

"Did Alice tell you about my visions?"

"Yes. Very unusual to see it in a human."

"And my thoughts?"

He sighed, taking a few steps forward so he could sit on the bed. "I can't read them."

That took me by surprise. "What?" I was certain that he'd be able to read them! I'm an average human! Unless I'm really Bella's clone or something like that, I have no explanation for that.

"Your mind. And before you ask, your mind isn't like Bella's." O...kay. So he still can't read my mind. But am I that much of an open book?

"Explain then."

"I don't know how to describe it, but it's like a radio. I can't get a clear view of what you're thinking. I can hear a bunch of thoughts in your mind, but it's very difficult for me to focus on just one thought. It's more weird that your friends Crystal and Nicole share the same thing as you."

Haha... may the force be with you. Wtf? Why did I just quote Star Wars? Oh yeah... Serena. She's this girl I go to Waipahu High with. She's a friend and I once remember her saying that lot from this weird conversation we were having.

"Here. Try this." _Edward? Can you hear me? This is all I'm thinking about. I swear. _"Can you hear me?"

He shook his head. "All I heard is my name and I swear."

"Ummm..." _I want a brownie?_

He shook his head again. "All I heard is brownie."

"Damn," I muttered. "And I thought my brain's more complicated than it already is."

Edward chuckled. "Alice gave me the hint that you girls are just like Emmett. I think I'll like having you three around."

I smiled. "Good, because I'm missing everyone in Waipahu so much." _Especially Noah._

"Hey Dezzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever fallen in love before?" That question takes me by surprise.

"W-Why do you a-ask?" I stuttered. Why must he bring up the subject of love? Didn't I just got through it with my Peaches thing?

He shrugged. "Just wanted to know."

Do I lie? Or do I tell him the truth? Even though he can't read my mind, he can read me like an open book. When I can't channel in my emotions, that's when Crystal and Nicole could figure out when I have my Chef or Peaches moment.

_Ha! Vampires can't read my mind. _Nicole said out of the blue. Whew. Good to have my friends with me, even though they're not actually with me... oh well. You get the picture.

_He can. Just not a whole thought. _I tell Nicole. _It's like a radio._

_Oh. Well, then let's get Al- Oh right. _Suddenly, Nicole goes silent. Guess she must have realized that Alisha wasn't here. She's back at home, where Noah and everybody else is, whereas we're in the Twilight universe. Not that I don't like living in this world...

_Sorry about that. _I apologized.

_It's okay._

_Hey, is there any CSI: New York? _Crystal asked out of the blue.

_How should I know? I don't watch it._ I laughed.

_Well you should. Now if you'll excuse me, you have a conversation to finish with Cullen._

_Oh yeah... hmmm... I wonder what parts of our convo did he get._

_Why don't you ask him? He's right in front of you._

"Right," I muttered to myself. I look back to Edward. "Sorry about that."

He smiled sheepishly. "It's okay. But it's frustrating that I can't get your whole discussion."

"What did you get?"

"Bits and pieces. But I did catch CSI."

I laughed. "Crystal loves that show."

_Eddie Cahill for the win! _Crystal said.

"Did your friend just say my name?" Edward asked with a scowl on his face. "I heard Eddie, for and win."

"Oh no! She just has a crush on this celebrity on Eddie Cahill," I giggled. "She didn't mean to offend you in any way."

He sighed in relief. "That's a relief. I don't know what I'll do if I have to bring school at home." Haha! I knew what he meant! Those sluts at Forks High don't understand the meaning of 'get over it!'

_Couldn't have said it better myself. _Nicole agreed.

We smile at each other for a bit, trying not to swoon over Edward's crooked smile. Dang it! Why does he have to have that effect on me too?

Suddenly, I hear a knock on the open door. I shift my body to see Alice, her arm slung over Bella's shoulders.

Whoa... that's exactly how I remember Bella looking in the movie. Bella's skin looked paler than usual, her cheeks flushed and her hand holding her stomach protectively. Did she just vomit or something? She is pregnant, after all. Speaking of pregnant, is that a small bump on her stomach! Oh wait... duh! She's pregnant. Blonde moment!

Alice smiled at Edward and I. "I assume you two just met?"

I nodded, the smile still on my face. "Edward's awesome, just like I knew him to be." I turn my gaze to Bella. She looked awkward standing next to Alice, looking as if she was the odd person out. I know how that must feel.

"Hi Bella," I greeted.

She gave me a shy smile. "Hello. Desiree, right?"

"Yeah. But you call me Dezzy for short."

"That's a cool nickname."

"Thanks." Yeah! Someone gets it!

"Soooo..." Alice started. "Crystal and Nicole are asking you if you're coming downstairs, Dezzy. You coming?"

I nodded. "In a bit. I'll finish speaking to Edward first."

"Okay. C'mon Bella." Alice's arm moves to hold Bella's hand as she leads her away from the doorway.

"It was nice to meet you," Bella sais softly. "Hope we'll get to know each other more."

"Oh we will. We'll be living together after all." Are you kidding me? I'm ecstatic to be around Bella! She's like my older twin or something!

She smiles at me before Alice tugs her arm once more and leads the two of them away. Once they're out of earshot, I hear Edward sigh.

"What?" There must be something on his mind.

"Dezzy?" He gives me a pleading look. "Please, you've got to help me."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffie! I had to do that! Next chapter will be on what Edward possibly could be asking from Dezzy. What he's asking for is pretty obvious, but if it's not, I'll let you figure it out. ;) Now you also know how deep Dezzy's feelings run for Noah. Poor guy doesn't know how much she's crushing on him.<strong>

**Btw, before I forget, the song that Dezzy sang is Collide by Howie Day. It's my newest favorite song, & I couldn't help but incorporate it in BOD somehow. Since this happens a lot, expect occasional chapters for emo Dezzy, because when she's emo, her guitar comes into play.**

**What else... oh yeah! Expect a collaborating one-shot between me & my FF bestie/real life bestie CookiePandaMonster. Since we're high a lot (You can't help our randomness!), you can expect that the collaborating one-shot will have (maybe) a lot of humor. Now if you'll excuse, I'll end this A/N here before I say something else stupid. xD**


	10. 9: Say What From My New Vent Buddy!

**Since when would Edward ask me for help? Lolz... it could happen! If he existed, that is. xD But it's all part of the plot! Now please enjoy this new chapter.**

**Me: Why can't I have Twilight?**

**SM: Because you can't.**

**Me: Not even for all the cookies in the world?**

**SM: No.**

**Me: Darn it. *Sulks, then goes to watch an episode of Ghost Hunters***

**Haha! Just had to try one of those! I've seen them around, & they're a hella funny! xD**

* * *

><p>"You need my help?" That's weird. Why the hell would Edward Cullen want my help? Just what can I help with? Not to be putting myself down or anything, but when people ask for me help, sometimes I fail to have what it takes to help them with what they need.<p>

He nodded, his eyes welling up like he's about to cry. Since he's a vampire, it's too bad those tears will never fall. "Please. From what Alice has told me about you, you're the only person that can help me."

"What about the others?" I know what the answer will be, but I have to play innocent so I don't end up telling him the outcome. That'll be a huge burn on them.

"You know Rosalie. She's already planning to defend Bella. Emmett has no choice but to be on her side since she is his wife." I nodded. Of course I knew that. "Alice... she's worried. She can tell that the baby isn't harmless."

"Can she see any visions of Bella?"

He shook his head. "Bella's future is blank ever since she found she was pregnant."

"And Jasper?"

"He agrees with Alice. He's worked with enough newborns to know how dangerous this baby could be."

"Carlisle and Esme?"

"I don't know about Esme. She seems indifferent. As for Carlisle... he's trying to do research to see what he can do."

I already knew all this, but because this part in the book wasn't fully described, I'm sorta running blind. Until we get to the part where Jacob visits the Cullens after Bella and Edward return home abruptly from their honeymoon, I have to be on my careful watch. Who knows what could happen because we're here?

"So please," he whispered, his voice sounding as broken as he was when he left Bella in the forest back in New Moon. "Help me, Dezzy. You might be my only hope of saving Bella."

What should I say? I know the rational part in my mind should say no, but at the same time, I'm curious as to what would happen if I said yes. What would happen if I said yes, which meant taking Edward's side?

_You should know. _Crystal popped into my mind out of nowhere that I nearly peed my pants. Then again, I haven't done that since I was six. And, in my defense, it was an accident! I really had to go that bad!

_Uh-huh. _Crystal retorted.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_Nothing. And don't act like Cat._

_I wasn't trying to..._

"Dezzy?" Edward's voice brought me back to the present.

"Yeah?"

"It's going to be hard to get used to that."

I smirked. "I know."

"So... will you help me?"

_NO! _Crystal and Nicole yell in my head.

_You better not do it bookworm, or I'll come up there and personally kill you. _Crystal growled.

_Yeah... you and what army?_

_Easy. I've got Nicole with me._

_Yeah? Well I've got Eddie._

_True... but is he a fighter?_

_He's a vampire, cookie panda monster. What kind of question is that?_

_A question that can be answered, duh._

"I'll get you two for this," I muttered under my breath.

Edward raised his eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Just my friends."

"Oh. So..."

_Say no. _Nicole said.

"Of course I'll say no!" I shouted. "Gosh, you guys are like my conscience or something."

_That was the message. _Crystal said with a chuckle.

Edward gazes at me with a hurt expression on his face. "Was that the answer to my question?"

Shoots. I hate seeing Cullen like this. No Dezzy. Don't let his sad face make you change your mind.

I force myself to nod. "Yeah."

"But... why? What makes you want to be on Rose's side?"

_Better be careful with your wording, Dezzy. _Nicole warned me. _You don't want to let it slip to Edward what will really happen to Bella._

"Uh... it's an instinct," I tell him.

"Elaborate, Dezzy."

"Ummm..." _Be careful of your wording, bookworm. _"Because can."

He rolled his eyes. "You're gonna have to give me a better reason than that."

I huffed "Fine. You wanna know why I'm siding with Rosalie? Technically, I'm not siding with her. I'm siding with what my mind tells me. I'll tell you something, Cullen. You shouldn't always go with what you think the right thing is, because chances are, it might not be what you want in the end. To me, this is one of those cases. Think of it this way: what are the pros of giving up the baby? It'll keep Bella safe right? It'll also give her a longer amount of time of being human, which is what you want for her." I see him nod. "Okay, then what are the cons? Well, without giving anything away, because you do know how this'll all go because Alice told you, didn't you ever think about the drawbacks of killing off a half-human, half-vampire child? What if something would happen to Bella even when you try to get rid of it? What if it does something to her before you could do anything about it? Think about it, Cullen. You might end her life before you get around doing it, if you know what I mean."

Edward goes silent for a minute. Ha! Take that, Cullen!

_Why do you call him Cullen so much? _Crystal asked me.

_It's a habit. _I tell her. _I guess it's from reading twilight fanfictions for like two years and seeing more than often Bella calling Edward by his last name cuz she dislikes him._

_Uh-huh. So you're saying you hate Edward?_

_WHAT? No! I didn't mean that way!_

_Sure you didn't. _Nicole popped up.

"Why do you think that way?" Edward questioned me after Crystal and Nicole escape my head. "You said that sometimes what I think is the right thing isn't the right thing in the end. Did something happen to you that made you think that?"

I force myself to nod, bringing myself back to a painful memory of Peaches. He was the reason for the advice I'd just given him. Again, I still question myself as to why he did this.

_Peaches is an idiot. I know that he belongs to Wonderland, but he could have at least talked to me about it like a real person instead of indirectly ending whatever connection we had. I may respect Peaches' and Wonderland's relationship, but I still wanna kick his ass as revenge for doing this to me. It's his fault that I'm so unsure of my feelings for Noah._

Noah... gosh I miss him so much.

"Dezzy? What was that about? I heard Peaches a bunch of times. You also mentioned Wonderland and something about a relationship. Are you messing with me?"

I shook my head. "When it comes to Peaches, I'll never joke around."

"It's a he, right?"

"Uh-huh. But I don't wanna talk about it."

"And Wonderland?" he pressed on.

"I said I don't wanna talk about it!" I shout, feeling tears starting to form in my eyes. Damn! Why can't I just get over Peaches already?

"Uh... I'm sorry Dezzy," Edward apologizes in a solemn voice, laying an arm across my shoulder. "I shouldn't have asked in the first place."

I sniffed. Whew! Good thing no tears came up! I do not feel like crying in front of Cullen! "It's okay. It's just that it's a long story and I really don't wanna talk about it. It's a story I'd tell on another day."

He nodded. "Just tell me when you're ready, okay Dezzy?"

"Okays."

"So he was the reason that made you think that way?"

I nodded, feeling the will to cry fade away when Edward shifted back to the main subject. "There's a lot more reasons, but that's the main one. It made me see that our opinions can't always be trusted."

"Are you just telling me this because you know how this all goes?"

"That's part of it. But the whole opinion thingy I just told you also ties to it more than that. Trust me, Edward. If you really wanna do what's right, then I suggest not killing the baby."

"But... it will kill Bella!" he protested.

"No buts!" I snapped. "Remember? I know how it goes! If I were you, I'd take my advice, because if you dare do this wrong, Bella will hate you."

"How do you know that?"

"Have you once considered her feelings?" I fiddled with my hands, looking at Edward straight in the eye. "Maybe there's a reason why Bella wants to keep the baby. If you haven't noticed, you haven't been listening to her needs. And I'm not just talking about Isle Esme needs, if you know what I'm talking about." We both chuckle at my implication of what happened during their honeymoon.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Well you should. That's a turn off in a relationship, especially in marriage. I don't want you and Bella splitting up because I think of you two as a fuck awesome couple."

"You just sweared."

"So?"

"I'm sensitive when people swear."

I laughed. "Well get used to it. As long as Crystal and I are here, you'll be hearing a lot of it."

He groaned. "Don't remind me! I get enough of that from Emmett and Rosalie!"

"Hey! I get enough swearing in school from the girls in my class!"

"It's worst for me! I have to handle girls who want me!"

"Then they're sluts," I tell him simply. "Trust me, in my generation of freshmen, they're already sort of like sluts before they're even seniors!"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yups. Not as much of a slut like Lauren, but sluts like they act so sassy, they refuse to hang out with outcasts and they swear a lot."

"Wow."

"Tell me about it."

Talking like this with Edward felt nice. He's like my vent buddy, but he'll never compare to Crystal and Nicole. Oh, and Alisha too. Completely almost forgot her for the moment. Did coming here already made me close to start forgetting about my missing fourth friend/musketeer?

_Forget about Alisha and you're dead before you buy your next box of ice cream. _Nicole growled.

_Oh relax! I'll never forget Alisha! _I scoffed.

_You better. She'd probably hit you right now if she was here. _Nicole said.

"Vent buddy, huh?" A ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah. But thanks, Dezzy. What is a vent buddy?"

I gasped. "You don't know what that is?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Dude! That's like your wife right there! A vent buddy is someone, often your best friend or someone close to that doesn't count parents, that you talk to about personal stuff and all that sort of shit. To me, Crystal is my best vent buddy, and Nicole is second to her. A vent buddy is pretty much the first person you'd go to after something really big happens to you."

"Oh. Now I get it."

I smiled. "You better. If you weren't this emo over the last century, you would've seen that your own adopted siblings are the closest people that you have to vent buddies, excluding Carlisle and Esme."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. They've been there for you. If you kept your eyes open, you could have seen that they were like your confidants."

"I do know what confidants are."

"Good. And speaking of keeping your eyes open, keep your eyes open for something that I'm about to tell you."

"What is it?"

I gesture for Edward to sit a couple inches away from me. "Come closer." He obeys and moves closer.

"Come closer... come closer..." I sing to myself. I look towards Edward's side and see his confused look.

"What?"

"Were you just singing?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You didn't sound bad. What were you singing?"

"A Ne-Yo song."

"I think I heard of him. But the song..."

"Oh it's released like two years later in your Twilight world."

He nodded in understanding. "So what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh yeah! I had to get back to the main subject. You know, about the baby and everything."

"Go ahead."

"I was going to tell you that even though I might not be able to help you, I know someone that could."

"Who?"

"Guess."

He took a few seconds to respond. "Is it outside my family."

"Duh."

"The Volturi?"

I slapped my forehead. "I said I'm helping you, not try to kill you."

He chuckled. "I like you. You're funny."

"Thanks. I get that a lot. Now keep guessing. And don't you dare read my mind for an answer."

"Alright. Ummm... the wolves?"

"Getting warmer. I was only talking about one individual."

"Jacob?"

I nodded, giving a thumbs up. "Bingo!"

He gaped. "But why Jacob?"

I sighed. "Because next to yourself, don't you think he could convince Bella to give up the baby? I'm not saying it'll work, but at least he could try."

"Are you saying this because this would happen?"

"Maybe. But that's all I'm saying. But even if I didn't know, I'd still say you should talk to Jacob."

"I don't know... You know Alice is blind against the wolves."

"But what about me?"

"What about you?"

"What if I might be able to see the wolves?"

"Can you?"

"Dunno yet. Haven't had a vision of them yet. But if I do, then I'll tell you."

"Okay. So Jacob?"

"Yups. Maybe wait for a few days or something. Wait till he finds out that Bella's pregnant so we don't provoke him or something."

"You're really specific about this."

"I have to be, don't I?" I stood up and headed for the day, ignoring the dull ache on my ass of sitting too long on the bed. "That's all I got for you, Cullen. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go find my friends. If I were you, you should be talking to Bella. And before you get pissed at her for what's happening with the baby and all of that, I advise you shouldn't. It'll be straining your marriage. Trust me, I've seen that first hand with my own parents."

"Are they divorced?"

"No. But they argue a lot."

"You must have bad parents."

"Yups. I'll be leaving now..." I was about to head to the stairs when I felt Edward grab my wrist.

"What is it, Cullen?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"Thank you," he told me.

"For what?"

"For your advice. You're like my new vent buddy."

I grinned. "No worries, Cullen. I'll always be anyone's vent buddy, especially for someone like you."

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Whew! I'd post this chapter up sooner, but I had like THREE frickin' projects to go through for English, World History &amp; Science! You know how hard is it to do science fair projects at this time of year? You teens have been through it, right? I feel for you, ya'll. Pile that w a commercial project for English & cooking lots of food for a project in World History & you've got myself my last month, my friend. So that's why this is like a late update.**

**Now back to the story. Before you ask, Edward & Dezzy will NOT, & I repeat NOT, be a pairing. I even capitalized NOT so you get the message (This is what English does to me when some certain classmates don't follow directions). Edward will be w/ Bella (Duh!) & Dezzy will stick to having her problems w/ Chef & Peaches. Capiche? I can tell you now that Edward & Dezzy will only ever be friends/vent buddies. Yes, I do want Edward & Dezzy to have a close friendship like Dezzy does w/ Crystal cuz it fits the plot much better. Speaking of Crystal (aka Cookiepandamonster), she has a new one-shot & a multi-chaptered fic up on her account. And guess what? She's finally entering the Twilight fandom, people! Hell to the frickin' yeah! xD The one-shot is called "Back To Square One" (Based on her real life experience w/ someone that I won't speak the name of cuz she'll put me on her notenbook of death****) & White (Makes her sound grownup, or at least that's what I think). They're both Jacob/Rosalie fanfics, so check it out. :)**

**Oh, & don't forget to review review REVIEW! I think I might have a lot of silent readers, & that's OKAY! But I won't bite. Just drop a review so I can know if I need any improvements on anything. :)**


	11. 10: Theories, Truths & One Direction

**So now Dezzy has a new vent buddy. Cool right? No worries if you're wondering when Jacob will come in. He'll come up in the next chapter or so. No need to worry. Hehe... guess where that quote came from? x)**

* * *

><p>It's been a day since I had that conversation with Edward regarding the whole baby issue. According to my illustrated guide, Jacob should show up either tomorrow or the following day. It doesn't say the exact day, but I do know that it happens before September 11, which is when Nessie will be born. I shudder slightly. Great. I'll have to be up close and personal during her birth. Lots of blood, gore... oh and screaming.<p>

_That'll be a horrible sight._

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair makes me overwhelmed. Or when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful."

What the heck? What song is Crystal singing this time?

"That's what makes you beautiful."

"Cookie panda monster?"

Crystal pauses the song that was playing on my laptop, and turns to me. "Yeah?"

"What the hell were you just singing?"

"One Direction. Why?"

"Who the bloody hell is One Direction?"

"Don't quote Harry Potter on me."

"Whatevs. You still didn't answer my question."

"You don't know them because they weren't as famous before we disappeared from our world. Everyone's talking about them now."

"Is there a video for the song you're listening to?"

"Yups."

"What's the song called?"

"What Makes You Beautiful."

"Sounds like a BTR title for a song," I mumble as I shift closer to where Crystal is sitting on the bed. She was on Youtube and she paused the song on a part where there were five boys standing in the water, at a beach... and four of them were shirtless.

Fuck me.

_No thanks, but thanks for the offer. _Emmett laughed in my mind.

"CRYSTAL!"

"What?"

"How the hell-"

"I opened it up so every Cullen in the house could hear us."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Just in case we're in danger of something."

"Well close it, because Emmett just got the wrong idea that I want to fuck him."

"WHAT?"

I giggled. "I know, right?"

"Okay." She snapped her fingers. "There. Taken care of."

"Thanks."

"No probs. Now do you want to listen to One Direction?"

"Please."

Crystal played the video from the beginning and for the next three minutes, I took the time to get a vibe from the so called band One Direction. Throughout the song, I was able to distinguish each member without even knowing their names. There was one with blonde hair, one with black hair that looked like a typical football jock, one with curly brown hair that resembled Jake T. Austin and two brunettes. One had side swept bangs and the other had flat side swept hair. Overall, I had to admit, they're cute.

When the video ends, I'm left gaping as I lay back on the bed, my hand against my chest in shock.

"Holy fuck," I groaned.

"Told you so," Crystal told me with a chuckle. "They're hot, aren't they?"

"Yeah..." I say breathless. "So what are their names?"

"Let's see... Zayn is the one with black hair, Niall, that's spelled N-I-A-L-L, is the one with blonde hair and the one who didn't take off his shirt in the video," that comment made me laugh, "Harry is the one that looks like Jake T. Austin, Louis is the one that has straight brown hair combed to the side and Liam is the one that also has curly brown hair like Harry, but isn't as tousled."

"Oh," I said in understanding. "Are they British?"

"Uh-huh. Except Niall. He's Irish. They placed third in X Factor."

"Huh. Wonder how they took having Simon Cowell as a judge."

Crystal chuckled. "Well they're famous now, so we gotta thank Simon."

"I guess we do."

"Well I for one, am not one for teen pop bands," Nicole commented, momentarily pausing her Final Fantasy: Dissidia game on her PSP. "They're too... what's the word?"

"Stupid?" I suggested.

"No..." Nicole snapped a finger. "Oh! I got it! Cheesy!"

Crystal gasped. "One Direction is not cheesy!"

"Well they are to me," Nicole answered. "But like them for all I care. I don't mind." Nicole turns away and goes back to playing her video game.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else..."

"CRYSTAL!"

"What?"

"Please don't sing that song."

"Why?"

"It's getting irritating!"

Crystal pouted. "But I like it."

"I know you do, but if you're gonna sing it, sing it when I'm not in the room."

_That's what makes you beautiful._

"Your mind doesn't count either!"

"Darn it," Crystal grumbled.

I laughed. "While you two fight about One Direction, imma go find Bella. Anyone wanna follow?"

Nicole and Crystal both shook their heads.

"I wanna finish this level," Nicole said.

"And I wanna listen to more One Direction songs."

Nicole groaned. "Then use earphones!"

"Fine!" Crystal grabbed my earphones that was used for my cell phone from the bedside drawer. "Do you mind, Dezzy?"

I shook my head. "Go ahead. Just don't break it."

"Hey. I'm not Alisha!"

"I know. See you two later." I opened the bedroom and walked out, heading downstairs to the living room, where I'm sure Bella should be. Esme is in the kitchen, cooking me, Crystal and Nicole's dinner. I passed by Carlisle's office earlier, which is where Carlisle is at the moment. Jasper and Emmett are gone to who knows where. I see Bella exactly where I last saw her the last hour, laying on the couch with Rosalie, Alice and Edward by her side, watching to make sure nothing happens to her.

"Hey yellow eyes!" I greeted them when I reach the couch. "How's it going?"

"Do you need to ask that question?" Rosalie asked in a blank voice.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to be cold, Hale."

Rosalie turned to glare at me, her yellow eyes looking as hard as stone. "This doesn't concern the likes of you, human."

Alice pulls Rosalie back. "Calm down, Rose."

"How can I calm down?" Rosalie hissed at Alice. "They're human! They're not supposed to be here, let alone know our secret! I don't know about you, but I still don't want them here!"

"Shut it, Rosalie," Edward growled. "Alice, will you take Rosalie out hunting while I talk to Dezzy?"

"Sure, dear brother." Alice tugged on the sleeve of Rosalie's long-sleeved top. "Come on, Rose." Rosalie reluctantly followed Alice, but not without looking back at me with another glare.

"Why does she have to hate me so much?" I whispered as soon as Rosalie and Alice leaves. "I know I'm a human, but she's treating me worse than Bella."

"I'm sorry that Rosalie is like this," Edward said, gesturing for me to sit down on the floor next to him. I obey and frown when I see Bella's state. Ever since Bella and Edward returned home, Bella's condition was only getting worse. Her stomach was getting larger, there were deep purple circles under her eyelids, her skin seemed to be as pale as a vampire (No pun intended) and she's been vomitting more than a usual pregnant woman would do.

"Me too," Bella croaked as she reached out to me to lay a hand on my shoulder. "I don't mind when Rosalie was distant towards me, but seeing her insulting you is a new low."

"Tell me about it," I mumbled. "She's even worse than I thought."

"Don't worry about Rose," Edward assured me, the arm that wasn't touching Bella's leg swinging around my shoulder. "She'll come around. She did for Bella."

"But you don't know how long a girl like Rosalie can hold a grudge," I said. "Why does she hate me more than Nicole and Crystal?"

Bella shrugged. "Because you're random?"

"No, that's not it," Edward said. "I've been reading her mind and I think it's because she's jealous."

"Jealous? Because I'm human?"

"Yes, but it's more than that. She hates you because you're younger than all of us, and you are like her competition. She doesn't want to admit it, but she thinks you're pretty."

I scoffed. "Yeah right. Peaches would have said so."

Bella looks at me with a confused expression. "Who's Peaches?"

"It's someone that Dezzy knows," Edward told Bella. "Something bad happened between them and they no longer talk to each other."

"Like Jacob was?"

"Uh... I guess you can say that," I replied for Edward. "But things with Peaches is much more complicated."

"I know it is. But that's not the point. You have a whole life to live... something that Rosalie wants," Edward continued. "She hates that you can be pregnant with a normal baby, whereas my wife has a part of me within her."

"Don't, Edward," Bella murmured, reaching out to place her hand on Edward's cheek. "Nothing will make me change my mind."

"But-"

"Edward," I warned. "Don't do argue while I'm here."

"I know." Edward froze for a moment and I hear a low growl rumble from Edward's chest. "I'll talk to you two later. I have to go find Alice and Rosalie."

"Why?" Bella inquired.

"Because Rosalie is too mad that Alice can't calm her down by herself."

"Okay. Come back soon, alright?"

Edward nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. "You know I will, love." He stood and pressed a light kiss on Bella's lips before running out the front door, which slammed behind him as soon as he left.

"So... Peaches," Bella said softly when she's sure Edward is gone.

I bit my lip. "What about that damn bastard?"

"You talk about him like you hate him."

"Well I do."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I sigh. "Sure, since it's only us, Esme, Carlisle and my friends."

Bella smiled tentatively. "So what did this Peaches do to you?"

"Ummm... let's just say he did some unforgivable things that led to this and that and now here we are."

"Oh," she said softly. "Did you fall in love with him."

I sighed. "Hard. That's why he hates me."

"Because you love him?"

"Yeah... let's leave it at that." I may be ready to open up about Peaches a little with Bella, but not enough to go into full detail.

She grimaced. "I loved Jacob too, but you know we couldn't be together."

I nodded. "Because of Edward. But at least you and Jake are still friends."

"Aren't you and this Peaches boy still friends?"

I laugghed darkly. "Far from it. That bastard had the nerve to block me as a friend from Facebook and never talk to me again, even though I have to fucking see him every single day!"

"What's Facebook?"

"Oh, it's a social site that doesn't exist in the Twilight world yet. You'll know about it in a couple years."

"Facebook... so it's like MySpace? I think Jessica has one."

"A MySpace?"

Bella nodded. "Does MySpace exist in your world?"

"Yups, but it's like a ghost town now. No one really goes on it anymore. It's all about Facebook, Tumblr and Twitter. And before you ask, Tumblr and Twitter don't come until a few years from now."

"Is it that popular?"

"Really popular."

"Oh. Were you and Peaches good friends?"

I shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. We never really spoke in or out of school... or anywhere in public now when you think of it."

"Really? What kind of friend is that?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" I exclaimed, feeling a bit happy that Bella gets me. "Peaches only chats with me on Facebook. At school, we don't talk to each other, and we were even in the same classes for two frickin' periods!"

"Wow. That's... mean."

"I wouldn't say mean. But you're on the right track. The point is, we're not friends anymore." I emphasized the word friends by adding air quotes with my fingers.

"He's... a douche," Bella commented.

I chuckled. "You got that right."

Bella released a soft sigh. "If only boys were as pure as Edward. Then everyone would be happy."

I smiled, feeling the tiniest bit of happiness after reliving thoughts of Peaches. "I agree. I wish I have an Edward..." _You do! There's Noah!_ A blush crossed my cheeks at the thought of him.

"Don't you?"

"W-Why would you think that?" I stuttered, feeling the blush on my cheeks grow redder.

Bella giggled. "You're blushing. That would be my reaction when Edward is around."

"Y-Yeah. I guess you could say that."

"Does he make you happy?"

I sighed. "If only you knew how much."

"Then he is possibly your Edward," Bella suggested. "If he makes you that happy, then you two are meant to be."

"Maybe. But I don't know if he sees me the same way."

"Are you two good friends?"

I nodded.

"Then don't give up. I'm sure it will work out in the end."

"How would you know that?"

"Edward and I, Dezzy. Even through everything we've been through, we are still together. Aren't we?"

"Well yeah... but the baby..."

She grimaced, caressing the bump on her stomach. "What about it?"

"Isn't it hurting you?"

"I can handle it," she said in a slightly strained voice.

I patted her hands, holding them in mine. "It's hurting you. You know that, right?"

"Are you being Edward?"

I shook my head. "I'm just worried. I'm on your side."

Bella's grimace turns back to a half-smile. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"You're stubborn, you know that?"

She pouted. "No, I'm not."

I laughed. "See, you're doing it."

We share a laugh for a few seconds before I hear the front door opening. We turn our heads to see Edward enter the doorway, with Alice and Rosalie behind him. Rosalie glared at me once before she walks away.

"What's her problem?" I asked when Alice and Edward come over to Bella and I.

"She's still blowing off steam," Alice replied. "She'll be alright in a couple of hours."

"Or more than that," Edward grumbled. "It was hard to even get her home."

"What happened?" I asked, curious as to why Rosalie still glared at me when she got home.

"Nothing that should worry you," Edward assured me.

"Are you sure?" Alice and Edward just nodded.

"We'll take it from here," Alice told me. "Esme will call you for dinner in an hour, so go talk to your friends upstairs or something."

"Okay." Alice helped me up and, with a small wave, I head upstairs, curiousity swirling into my head as to how I could get Rosalie to stop hating me.

~:~

"Dezzy?" Carlisle's head pokes through our bedroom doorway. We left the door open since it was still eight pm, and Crystal, Nicole and I don't go to bed till midnight anyway.

I turn off my DSi and focus my gaze on the vampire doctor. "Yeah?"

"Edward wants to talk to you in my office."

"Sure thing, doc."

"Ooh... Edward's gonna have the 'talk' with you," Crystal teased from her black DSi.

"What talk?"

"Should I even say the word? It's se-"

"Eww...!" I yelped. "Never mind! I know what you're talking about!"

Carlisle chuckled. "It's not that sort of talk."

"Then what does Edward want to talk about?"

"Why don't you come into my office and find out?"

I jump out of bed and follow Carlisle, passing through the few doors leading to his office. He opened the door and he gestured me inside. I immediately spot Edward leaning against a bookshelf, smiling at me when I come in.

_No swooning, bookworm!_

"Hey Cullen," I greeted.

"Hi, Dezzy."

"You wanted to talk to me?"

He nodded. "It's rather important."

Carlisle walks back to the door leading to his office. "I'll leave you two alone. Edward will take it from here."

"What?" I squeaked. "You're leaving me with Cullen?"

"Yes. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"W-What if Edward tries to do something?"

Edward raised his eyebrows. "I don't know what you mean by that."

I rolled my eyes. "You know what happens when you leave a guy and a girl alone..."

"Uh..."

"Dude! We're both teens! And you're seventeen! You know seventeen-year-olds are horny as hell!"

Edward stared at me with bewilderment. "What! Why would you do that?"

"It's just a thought, Cullen!"

Carlisle laughed. "Don't worry, Dezzy. I'm sure my son will be on his best behavior. He won't do anything appropriate on my watch. Besides, Alice is in the house too. She won't miss anything like that."

"Okay..."

"I'll be leaving now..." As soon as Carlisle left, I can't help but burst into giggles.

"OMG Cullen!" I giggled. "I can't believe you fell for that!"

"What...?"

"I wouldn't let you have sex with me on my watch!"

"I wouldn't do that!"

"But you actually believed it for a second!"

"Yes, but-"

"So you fell for it!" I playfully punched his shoulder. "You've gotta stop being so uptight. Don't be a prude."

"I'm not a prude," he mumbled.

"Yeah you are. Like I'd ever think you'd have sex with me! If you did, I'd have to kick your ass!"

"Dezzy!"

"What?"

"Language!"

I scoffed. "Get used to it. I swear on a daily basis. You'll catch on."

"Hey! I only swear when-"

"You have sex with Bella. Yeah yeah. I don't need to know that."

"How...?"

"I read, Cullen. Twilight and its fanfiction."

"You must be very... resourceful."

"Duh." I make my way to Carlisle's desk and plop myself on his spinning chair, similar to those you see in those offices. Like where... stuff happens.

_Dezzy! Get your mind out of the gutter!_ Crystal said, tsking at me.

_Oh relax. This'll make Cullen get out of my head. Doesn't it, Cullen?_

"Dezzy... I didn't need to know that," Edward told me with a grossed-out face.

I smirked. "I know. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh yeah." He smiled at me sheepishly. "Sorry we got off topic."

"Nah, it's okay. I do that a lot with Crystal and Nicole."

"Are you three always this random?"

I turn away slightly, fighting hard to hide my grin. "Maybe."

He chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

I smiled. "So... back to the main subject...whatever it is."

"Oh yeah. Remember when Bella and I came home and I told you that I couldn't fully read your mind?"

"Don't forget Crystal and Nicole's too."

"Them too. Anyway, I think I've figured out the reason why."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? What a smart guy you are, Cullen!"

He smirked. "It's all in the genes."

"So you keep your smarts in your pants? Where your crotch is?"

"Haha! You know what I mean, Dezzy."

"Whatevs. So you said something about knowing the reason why you can't read my mind."

"Yes. I talked to Carlisle about it and we have some sort of theory that might explain it."

"Well shoot."

"Shoot?"

"It's cool talk. Just tell me."

"Okay... so Carlisle and I think it may be because of what is going on in your mind."

"Elaborate, because when you said that, it made me think that you found the reason why I'm crazy."

"What would have been your answer to that?"

I giggled. "Because you found out that Justin Bieber's music corrupted my brain."

_Ah! Don't mention that... that... _Nicole shouted.

_What? _Crystal pressed.

_That fag! _Nicole said in a disgusted tone.

I giggled. _Now you know how I feel._

Edward stared at me with a confused expression. "Who's Justin Bieber?"

That makes me giggle even harder. "Dude! You better be lucky his music doesn't exist yet in 2006!"

"Why? Is he that bad?"

"Bad?" By now I'm in hysterics and I have to grip the sides of my chair so I don't end up passing out. "He's the worst person on earth! Trust me, I like his songs, but I hate that douche."

"Oh." I stop laughing now so we can go back to the main topic. "So what about my mind again?"

"About your mind... I think I know why I can't read your mind fully, as well as Crystal and Nicole. Carlisle and I have done some research. Have you ever heard of the term eidetic memory?"

"Oh! You mean those people thay have photographic memories?" Thank god for ANT Farm! If it wasn't for Olive having an eidetic memory in the show, I wouldn't have known what eidetic even meant!

He nodded. "Yeah. So Carlisle and I thought, and we're not too sure if it's true, that you and your friends have eidetic memories."

I looked at Edward with a dumbfounded expression, truly not believing that what he's telling me is true. "What?"

"It's just a theory, Dezzy! Look, I thought about how unusual it is for me to catch only certain parts of your thoughts. It isn't normal. At first, I thought that it may be some exceptional gift that you're holding as a human. You know how I can't read Bella's mind, even if she's human?"

I nodded.

"Carlisle thought of the same thing too, but we had to did down deeper. We couldn't rely on that one idea alone. Then Carlisle asked me to explain exactly what's going on in your mind. I told him that I can only catch parts of a current thought in your head, and to be honest, I'd have to concentrate really hard to read a full thought from you and your friends, althogh yours is the hardest. So Carlisle came up with a theory that you three may have a lot of thoughts going through in your minds. After a while I started to think that maybe you three think a lot because you three remember a lot of things, and thus probably have eidetic memories. I'm not sure if my theory is correct, which is why I called you here to see if my theory is correct."

"Well I don't know if this so called theory may be true," I tell Edward. "To be honest, I never had a photographic memory before I woke up in your universe."

"That's the thing. What if you only started having an eidetic memory when you woke up in our home? Maybe something happened when you, Crystal and Nicole mysteriously appeared in our supposed universe."

"Okay... but how will you test your theory?"

"Easy. I'll just ask you questions to things that have happened when you first got here. If you can get all of these questions right, then I'll ask your friends these type of questions too. If they get them all right too, then my theory could be right."

"How do you know if I just have a good memory?"

"I'll also ask you hard questions if you don't mind. After all, we vampires have good memories." Edward smirked at me, and I nearly blush from the implication of what his statement held.

I nodded, wanting to test out Edward and Carlisle's theory. Besides, I'd like to know at least one mysterious reason while I'm here. "Okays. Fire those questions up!"

"Okay. But I'll stick to questions regarding everything after Bella and I came home. Is that okay?"

"Whatevs! Just fire away!"

"Okay okay. What did you wear to bed last night?"

"My favorite St. Patricks Day green t-shirt and matching shorts."

"How about Crystal?"

"Her black Hello Kitty t-shirt and gray sweats."

"And Nicole?"

"Her old PE clothes from 8th grade."

"What was Crystal wearing before she went to bed?"

"A strapless pink top and a black pencil skirt. Can we get away from clothes for a bit? I'm not that much of an Alice."

He laughed. "Okay. What did you eat for breakfast yesterday?"

"Scrambled eggs and sausage that Crystal fried."

"Lunch?"

"Pizza from Pizza Hut baby!"

"Dinner?"

"Spaghetti."

"Dessert?"

"Hehe... cookies and ice cream. I still can't believe Crystal and I fought over the last cookie."

"I found that amusing. How many rounds of Super Smash Bros. Brawl did Emmett and Nicole play last name?"

"Ummm..." I count in my head for a moment. "Eight?"

"Wow."

"What?"

"You actually got that right. And it wasn't an estimate."

I shrugged. "I just went through all the rounds I watched last night."

"Okay. Now here comes the hard questions."

"Which are..."

"I'll ask you to describe who played as what for each round and who won."

"Whoa..." Damn! Cullen didn't kid around when he said he'd be asking hard questions!

_Don't worry, Dezzy. You can do this. _Nicole assured me.

_Yeah. You got this, bookworm._

_Thanks for the support guys. _I said. _But you two are doing this later too. _

_But you will support us, right? _Crystal asked.

I rolled my eyes. _Duh! I ain't that dumb!_

The sound of Edward's voice brought me back to reality. "I seriously got to get used to that."

"You better. Now ask the brawl questions!"

"Okay! What character was Nicole in the first rounds?"

"Ike."

"Emmett?"

"Marth, because he wanted to tease her a bit."

"Who won?"

"Nicole. And she got him good! But they were pretty equal. Emmett's been improving for the past few days."

"That's right. Second round. What was Nicole?"

"She stayed as Ike."

"Emmett?"

"He changed to Wolf."

"Who won?"

"Emmett, but only because he was faster with Wolf."

"That's right... again."

I smirked at him. "Keep firin' up the questions!"

Edward continued to ask me about all the rounds of brawl. After asking about all eight rounds of brawl, Edward was dumbfolded to find out that, so far, I got every single question right.

Edward gaped at me, looking a little breathless after the last question he asked. "Wow."

"Do you wanna ask any more questions."

He shook his head. "No need. I think I got what you came here for."

"So... I have an eidetic memory?"

"Most likely. But I'll test Nicole and Crystal the same way I did with you today for tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"Because Esme will scold me if I keep the girls awake until midnight. It can wait tomorrow, can't it?"

"Sure... I guess. But it's still..." I look at the clock above the bookshelf. "8:34."

"Yes, but I'd like for you to spend some time with your friends."

"We spend a lot of time together."

"Yes, but..."

"But what?"

He frowned. "I have a feeling that the next few days will be hectic from the way that the thing inside Bella is rapidly growing."

"It's a baby. It shouldn't be called a thing."

"But you get my point, don't you?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I do. I guess I'll go see what they're up to now."

"That's good." I head to the door and open it and I'm about to leave when Edward stopped me. "Dezzy?"

I turned around. "Yes?"

"You know that boy that broke your heart? Peaches?"

I nodded, my body turning stiff. I wasn't looking forward for his name to pop up when I came to see Edward.

"Don't let him get to you. I found my Bella through fate. Perhaps fate takes a little while to find your mate."

I giggled. "In my generation, our mates are called boyfriends."

He chuckled. "Haha! But I'm just giving you some advice. There has to be a reason why this Peaches boy did this to you. Maybe it's becaue it's not to be."

"That's what my friends say too," I told him with a grumble. "But you're right."

"And what about Chef?"

I froze, not believing what I was hearing. "What about him?"

"Don't you have feelings for him?"

"I never mentioned him around you."

"But I've caught his nickname in your mind a handful of times. You didn't have to speak his name to know what you were talking about. I pieced together your thoughts to know who he is."

"You're a smart guy, Cullen. And yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "Maybe he's supposed to be the one that fixes you from what Peaches did. I don't know. It's just a thought."

"He has fixed me in some ways," I admitted. "But I bet he doesn't even feel the same way."

"I doubt it."

I stared at Edward, confused. "Huh?"

"Your feelings are strong for Chef, isn't it?"

"W-Well I stuttered.

"You don't have to even say it, Dezzy." He walks to the open door and turned around. "Deep down, I know you might love him." With that statement, he turned around and walked away, disappearing as he headed down the stairs.

I was left gaping at what Edward said. What. The. Hell?

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. 5,000+ words baby! Whoo! That's a new record for me for a single chapter! :D <strong>

**Hmmm... so even Edward thinks that Dezzy's in love w/ Chef. What do you think? Think she'll eventually fall in love with him? And what about Peaches? Dezzy may be angry at him, but who knows? There's a lot of possibilities, people.**

**Besides that, it's summer, people! You know what that means, right? More updates! Yeah! I'm excited too, because I can't wait to share w/ you lovely readers the next few chaps of BOD, as well as new one-shots that I've been working on. Keep on a lookout for those. Oh, don't forget to review!)**


	12. 12: The Werewolf With The SixPack Abs

**So... whoever's been waiting for Jacob's appearance, you don't have to wait any longer. Or maybe you do, until you get to the part in this chapter anyway. xD Catching my drift? **

**Above was self-explanatory. Dezzy, Crystal and Nicole will finally meet Jacob. Remember, I'm still following _most _of the same timeline of BD (Thanks to my illustrated guide of all the Twilight books), so Jake's meeting w/ the girls is also the same as when he sees Bella pregnant for the first time in... chapter 9 of BD? Idk. I'll just look it up in my BD book later. I'm also gonna tie in a few BD movie elements, so keep an eye out for that.**

* * *

><p>Me? In love with Noah? I shook my head. This is insane! I'm not in love with him!<p>

Or am I?

_No! _

_Yes!_

_No! _

_Yes!_

Ugh! Even my subconscious can't come to terms. Oh well. That's not the big problem right now. The bigger problem is how the hell Crystal, Nicole and I are ever going to return to Waipahu. As long as we're here, I can forget about having any chance of reuniting with Noah until I can solve that matter first. Or how Crystal won't see her beloved puppy since all she has of him are his memories. Puppy doesn't have a Facebook. Shocking, isn't it?

_Don't make me any more sadder, bookworm! _Crystal yelled at me when she heard me mentioning puppy.

_I really couldn't care less... _Nicole said nonchalantly. _In my opinion, I'd care more once you actually get the nerve to talk to the poor guy. Judging by the way you can't stop thinking about him, no pun intended, I'd think you were more of the lovesick puppy than... well Puppy._

_Gee, thanks for the advice. _Crystal said in a sarcastic tone. _How about you and Ninja?_

_What about me and Ninja?_

_It's not like he has a special place in your heart too._

_W-What! I have no idea what you're talking about!_

_Oh please. I hardly even know the guy, but I know that he's the closest boy that I'll ever find that's close to boyfriend material for you._

_You know, I'm good without a boyfriend. I don't want to be stuck in a cheesy romance and be the girl that gets her heart broken like Dezzy._

That catches my attention. _Hey!_

_Sorry. _Nicole apologized. _But I needed some kind of simile._

_Ugh! Don't bring school to this! _Crystal groaned.

That's it. I think I'm good listening to their conversations. Besides, I find it amusing when Crystal and Nicole argue. I'll just drop in when I catch something that involves me.

_And since you mentioned Ninja, I'm happy of the fact that he's just a friend. _Nicole clarified, emphasizing on the word friend.

_Friend my ass. _Crystal scoffed. _I bet you're secretly crusing on the poor guy._

_So are you!_

_Yeah, but at least I'm not so secretive about it around you guys! Isn't it right, Dezzy?_

Haha! No way is Crystal going to pull me into this! Insert evil face here.

_Dezzy?_

Silence.

_Hahahaha! _Nicole laughed. _Guess she's not gonna be here to back you up. So I win!_

_This battle isn't over! _Crystal declared. _I'll get you for this later, brawl._

_Ha! We'll see!_

I giggled. This is why I love my girls. Not in a lesbian sort of way, of course.

_Thank god for that. I don't wanna be sucking any pussy anytime soon. _Crystal responded.

_CRYSTAL! GET YOUR PERVERTED MIND WHEN I'M NOT AROUND! _Nicole screamed.

Again, I love my girls.

Crystal and Nicole are already downstairs with the rest of the Cullens, waiting for Jacob's arrival. Yups. Today's the big day! I hope Taylor Lautner did some good justice on Jacob. Unknown to the Cullens, Crystal and Nicole are down there because they're waiting for Jake too. My favorite werewolf. I sighed. I should be down there too, but I don't feel like seeing Bella all sick. Back in my universe, I was a flu magnet when I was a kid. As I got older, I rarely got sick. Either it's because I'm getting older and my body's getting stronger, or I'm just one lucky bastard. I'm hoping for the first, although the second one makes me do sound like a bastard. Insert sticking out tongue emoticon here.

I'm reading my Hunger Games book until Jacob gets here. I'll know when he gets here when Crystal tells me. I'm lucky that my Hunger Games trilogy books are some of the books that I ended up having here when we got into Twilight. And the best part? The books aren't even released at this time! I get to read them while the world at the moment (Except Suzanne Collins) have no idea what the Hunger Games are until a few years from now. Then I can wait till 2012 for all the fans to come out of their rat hole. I swear, when a big book series becomes a movie franchise, that's where all the fans come in. I roll my eyes. A true fan is being a fan of the books before the book became a movie, or reading the books first before the movie. I read the Hunger Games two years prior to the news of Katniss's casting.

I'm at the part where Peeta is about to profess his undying crush for Katniss during the interviews before the Games started when my vision becomes blurry. Great. Another vision. At least this will occupy my boredom until our favorite werewolf gets here.

_The room is dark. No one in the classroom is talking, although there was someone talking. It takes me a second to realize the class is watching a movie, and that class is familiar to me. Why? Because it's my class. And a glimpse at the screen from the overhead projector tells me that I know what movie we're watching. _

_The Twilight Sags: Eclipse._

_It's official. Kill me now. I remember this. My PE class watched this on the last day of the second quarter because our teacher, Mrs. Parades, had the movie since one of her kids was a fan. And her too as far as I heard. I remember being so ecstatic that when I went home, I screamed in excitement that my mom had to come in and chase me with a belt to shut me up._

_So this must be another vision in the past. No surprise there. I've been getting more of these lately. But the weird part? They're mostly about my friends (no surprise there), and Noah._

_Noah._

_Gah! Wow I must really live for these visions. After all, this is the only way I can mentally see him. No pun intended._

_I can see myself sitting with Kellie, Larissa, Grace and Arz at our table near the back of the room. Noah is sitting at his usually spot with the guys. My eyes in the vision are focused on the movie playing on the overhead projector, but Noah's eyes aren't. In fact, they're pointed in my direction. Vision wise, of course._

_What the hell? How did I not notice this before? Oh right... I was too consumed by the love triangle between Edward, Jacob and Bella._

_I also notice that the big notebook that he usually carries around (That's where he gets his folder paper from) is opened, and that there was something on it. Huh. Wonder what it is._

_Suddenly, the vision moves and, like it's reading my mind, it stops where I have a decent view of seeing what he wrote in that book._

_She stares at me with a look that makes me want to melt. God, how much I'd want to tell this girl how I feel. But she's almost off limits from me. She would never fall for a guy like me._

I'm brought back from the real world and I gasp. So that's what Noah had in that notebook that day? I can't believe it! I thought it was him starting on the math homework we had over break! Gah!

In my mental freak out mode, I didn't notice Nicole's head poking from the doorway.

"Pssssst... Dezzy!" she said in a hush tone.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to be quiet. Out with it."

"Jacob's here." That's all I needed from her to get me snapped back to the situation at hand.

"What?" I yelped. "Since when?"

"A few minutes ago. Edward wants your help."

"Of course," I mumbled. "I'll be right down."

Nicole nodded once, then walks away. With a deep breath, I place the bookmark on where I currently am in my Hunger Games book and go to follow Nicole. I'll just have to forget that vision for now, because the real situation is waiting for me downstairs.

~:~

When I finally get downstairs, all I hear is silence. Utter silence. It was so silent that I was this close to knocking someone's head with a book (In Alisha fashion) to stop this torture.

The first thing I see when I fully get down there is Bella's I'm-about-to-vomit face as Rosalie swipes a trashcan under her face and Edward immediately gets down to his knees. I look over to where Jacob stands and... damn!

He's hotter than I imagined! Taylor Lautner did him justice! If it wasn't for what was happening at the moment, I'd be doing a fist pump.

After Bella finished vomiting, she looked up and stares at Jacob with an apologetic expression. "Sorry about that." I could hear Edward groan as he leans against Bella's knees.

Jacob is yet to notice me, but he will. Soon. And then everyone's attention will be directed at me. Ugh! Why do I have to get all the attention! I don't mind it, but when it's vampires (not adding a werewolf to this equation) doing this, it's on the borderline of creepy.

_Ugh! Math! It burns! _Crystal groaned.

"Then don't think about it," I muttered. That's what gets Jacob's attention at me.

Our gaze are locked as his body froze. It almost convinced me that he's imprinting on me, but I don't feel that... that... that connection. Yeah, that's it. If he imprinted on me, I'd feel it too. And I didn't. Good thing, because that would mess up the whole rest of the BD storyline. Imprinting on me equals no imprinting on Nessie equals disaster.

Jacob's gaze now shifts into a glare and he appeared to be moving towards me when Rosalie dashes in front of him and hissed. Huh. I wonder why Rose would want to help me.

_I'm doing you a favor, human. _Rosalie said. _And Edward will kill me if you get into any harm._

Crystal must have lifted the mind telepathy thing so all of us in the room except Jacob (And probably Bella too. She told me she didn't try it on her yet) were in a mental connection.

"Rose, don't," Bella whispered. "It's fine."

Rosalie continued to glare at Jacob, but moved out of the way and went back to standing next to Bella. However, she still held her protective stance.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked, pointing at me.

"Desiree, but you can call me Dezzy," I answered.

He nodded, but to me it seemed forced. "Why are you here?"

"Jake, it's a long story..." Bella said, immediately covering for me. We didn't know each other for that long, but already she's trying to defend me for something. I guess she really is my long lost sister.

_Hey! I thought that was me! _Crystal argued.

_You are, cookiemonster. _

_That's-_

_Are we really gonna focus on that right now? _Nicole yelled.

"Sorry," Crystal and I apologized together.

Jacob looked at Crystal and I with a confused expression. "Okay... Bella, what's wrong?" He moved back to where Bella is lying on the couch, dropping to his knees like Edward did. He grabs one of her hands and looked at her with a sad expression. "Are you all right?"

I move so I could stand next to Crystal and Nicole, who were off to the side next to the wall. Alice and Emmett were also there. I bet it's probably to make sure Jacob wouldn't harm my friends.

"I'm so glad you came to see me, Jacob," Bella said softly.

_I can't... _Edward said softly, letting out a soft moan in anguish.

"What is it, Bella?" Jacob tangled his fingers with Bella's, trying to get an answer out of her.

"Dezzy, help me up?"

Wait... what? I thought that was Rosalie's job! Yeah, I know. Twilight nerd. I really did memorize Breaking Dawn by heart.

"S-Sure." Jacob's eyes are fixed back on me as I walk over to where Bella is. Jacob lets go of Bella's hand for a minute as I wrapped my arms around Bella's shoulder, helping her to stand up. I've done this to her a couple times since she got home. I got to admit, she is a bit heavier than her 110 pound usual weight. But I got this. I may not be athletic, but I am strong. Physically and mentally. After all, I needed that mental strength to get me through my Peaches and Chef situation.

She's getting heavier by the day, but again, I've got this.

"No... Don't get up," Jacob said in a whisper.

I noticed Bella roll her eyes.

"I'm answering your question," Bella snapped. Yup, there's the stubborn Bella I know.

After I manage to get Bella off the couch, the blanket that she had surrounding the lower half of her body fell, revealing her not-so-big-belly. Oh, what the heck? We can't hide the fact that Bella is obviously pregnant from Jacob.

Jacob's eyes bulged out, taking in Bella's pregnant belly. He didn't say anything, but I bet my ass that there's a lot of things running through his wolfy mind.

_Please! Only one person owns your ass, and you know it. _Crystal said with a scoff.

_Who?_

_Pssshhh... Chef of course._

_The fuck? Don't you dare get perverted on me now!_

_But it's true, right?_

I hesitated. _Maybe._

_Ha! Told you so! And what's wrong if I'm perverted? You are to us._

_Yeah, but it's in my nature. _

_Nature my ass then._

I'm brought back to reality when a low growl (or was it more of a hiss?) emitated from Edward.

"Outside, Jacob."

Jacob stands, nodding. "Let's do this."

Emmett and Jasper move to stand beside Edward. Now Cullen is the one that needs protecting.

"No," Bella gasped, reaching forward. Quickly reacting, I pull her back, not wanting her to fall.

_Thanks. _Edward said.

_No probs._

"I just need to talk to him, Bella," Edward tells her. "You can do that for me, right?"

Bella gives a terse nod. "If... that's the case..."

"Thank you," he thanked with a small smile. "I will be right back." This is the last thing that Edward says before silently leading Jacob outside the front door, although I didn't miss the lingering glare that Jacob left behind his shoulder.

"What is everyone's problem with hating me?" I grumbled. "What is it about me that repels the people I care about?"

Nicole gives me a sympathetic look. "It's not your fault, Dezzy. It's those idiots in your life that don't understand what a great person you are."

"I agree with brawl." Crystal seconds, wrapping a reassuring arm around my shoulder. "With Peaches, he's already dead to me. With Rose-" I ignore the glare that comes from her direction, "She'll warm up to us. Remember, we're humans. She's not used to being around them, especially if they know their secret. And Jacob-" Her gaze falls towards the closed front door, "Well idk about that."

"We don't all hate you," Alice jumped in. "I like you. You're a really fun girl. Besides, you have as much energy as me."

"I like you too, Dezzy," Bella whispered. "I've never come across anyone except the Cullens that truly understood who I am."

"But I'm like the two of you," I answered sadly. "I can be as random as Alice... and as clumsy as Bella."

"You forgot me!" Emmett shouted, raising his hand. I admit, that is a funny moment. "I like you too, shorty."

"Hey! We are not short" Alice and I shout back at him, which earns chuckles in the entire room.

"Yeah you are," Crystal, Nicole, Emmett and Jasper say in unison.

"Fuck you guys," I muttered.

"I heard that," Jasper piped up with a smirk.

"Fuck you too then."

"So that's what Edward meant when he said you swear on a daily basis," Rosalie spoke. It's the first time I heard her speak since... well before Jacob and Edward left.

"Yups," I replied, keeping up with my temporary upbeat mood. "I'm shy like a Buneary, but can cuss like a sailor."

"Buneary?"

_Pokemon reference! Nice one, Dezzy!_

_Thanks cookiepandamonster!_

"You forgot that you're loud like Emmett," Crystal added.

"Hey!" Emmett and I shouted.

"I stand corrected" is all Crystal replied.

I smirked. "Fine. No cookies for you then."

"Who said I'm not gonna steal them."

"Me. I'm gonna get Emmett to hide them away."

"Then I'll just get Jasper to find them."

"Not if Nicole and I eat 'em all first. Right brawl?"

"I'll gladly eat them," Nicole said with a huge smile.

"Since when did you become Alisha?" Crystal asked Nicole.

"Since Dezzy told me I can eat the cookies she'll bake."

"Hey! That's my thing bookworm!"

"Nooooo... your thing is baking muffins."

"Yeah... muffins, brownies AND COOKIES!"

"Whatevs. You're still not getting any."

"Fucker," Crystal muttered.

"Heard that," Nicole and I said in unison.

"Fuck you two then."

"Hey! That's my line!" I shouted.

"Too bad. It's mine too." Crystal smirked at me while Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"What's yours?" I turned my head around to see Edward and Jacob enter back inside. I could sense that their bodies are still tense, but also that some of the stressful energy that was in the room earlier disappear.

I knew what went on outside. They talked about Bella's health, and maybe about Crystal, Nicole and I too.

"How did it go?" Bella asked softly from the couch.

Edward sighed, sitting back on the floor and stroking the palm of one of her hands. "It went okay. Jacob wants to talk to you."

"Now?"

"Later," Jacob told her. Damn, his voice is sexier than what I heard in the movie.

_Really Dezzy? _Nicole groaned.

_What? If it wasn't for how Robert Pattinson is taken, I'd be all over him._

_Oh! Gross!_

_Not for me. I'm like that with Niall._

_CRYSTAL! YOU TOO!_

"I have more important matters to discuss right now." Huh? What? My mind immediately snaps back to reality, letting my eyes stare at Jacob.

"Now?" Edward murmured.

Jacob nodded. "The girls should come first. I can talk to Bella afterwards."

The girls. That meant us. And the way he said it with a sort of dark tone made me realize that our discussion won't be a nice one.

"Are you sure?" Edward inquired.

"Definitely." He made his way over to where I stood, where he stopped a few feet away from me. He looked me from head to toe for a minute before doing the same to Crystal and Nicole.

_Creeper..._ Crystal sing-songed.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"Heard that," Crystal snickered.

"Heard what?" Jacob asked, looking between Crystal and I.

"Nothing," we immediately said.

"It's a long story Jake," Bella said. "Didn't Edward tell you?"

He shook his head. "Cullen won't tell me anything about those girls. Says it's their story to tell."

_Gee, you couldn't just let the burden off me easier Cullen. _I grumbled.

"Sorry," Edward said sheepishly.

"Is there something I'm not getting?" Jacob groaned, glaring at me and Crystal. "Are you two a mind reader like Cullen? Because you girls are acting like you're sharing some sort of silent conversation that I can't hear!"

I rolled my eyes. "Far from it, wolfy."

Jacob froze. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'Far from it, wolfy.'" Whoa... where the hell did I find that sort of courageousness against a hot male werewolf that could be seconds away from eating me alive?

"How did you know about this?" he hissed. Yeah... total Rosalie moment right there.

"I didn't have to. I learned it, wolfy."

"Stop calling me that," he growled. "Do you know what you've just done? " He looked at me and my friends before turning to Bella. "And it's not just you. Bella too."

I huffed. "I understand the dangers. But please enlighten me and tell me anyway."

"Dezzy..." Edward warned. "Maybe you should stay back..."

"Why? I can take care of myself. I'm tired of people telling me what to do. Well I'm here, and I can guarantee you I will do something about our situation."

"All you're gonna do is get yourselves killed!" Jacob shouted at me. "Dezzy, Crystal and Nicole, I swear, you're just asking for danger. I didn't want to have to deal multiple danger magnets."

"Actually, that's Dezzy," Nicole clarified.

"Gee, thanks for the help," I said sarcastically.

"I don't care who's the danger magnet," he growled once more. "Once the pack finds out that humans besides Bella know about the existence of werewolves, they will come after you."

"So? I'll be able to see them," I shoot back at him. "I'm not just some ordinary human like everyone else dubs me as. Same for Crystal and Nicole, only we're not sure about Nicole yet."

"What are you saying?"

"I can see the future, dumbass," I told him, pointing to my brain. "I don't know how or why, but I do. But if the wolves will attack me, I will be able to see it."

"And we're not letting anything happening to her. Or her friends," Alice said, wrapping a protective arm around my shoulder. "Don't underestimate her."

Jacob looked over at Bella with sad eyes. "Is this true?"

She nodded. "Edward told me the whole thing. They're staying here."

Jacob groaned. "This just make things more difficult."

"You're not the only one, dog," Rosalie agreed.

"Fuckers," I mumbled.

"Tell me about it," Crystal and Nicole respond.

"This isn't good..." Jacob started pacing back and forth, switching his gaze between me and Bella. "Sam will know and he'll come for us."

"He's already going to," I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Hello? Bella? Pregnant with Cullen's baby?"

"Not just that! He's going to target all the humans in this room? And how many are there? Four!" He gives Bella a panicked look. "Sam won't hesitate. You will be slaughtered." He looks over to me. "You and your friends too!"

"He's right," Alice said softly. "I can't see Bella's future. The pack must be involved somehow."

"See? Even pixie girl over there agrees!"

"The name is Alice," Alice hissed at Jacob.

"Whatever! We're seriously all dead." He goes back to pacing back and forth.

Silence fills the room from the load of things that Jacob told us. Bella, Crystal, Nicole and I are in danger. And what about the Cullens? They won't stop to protect us at this point. If Bella goes down, I will too.

But again, when have I not?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... sorry for the abrupt cliffy again. I wanted to post this today since I haven't updated for weeks. So sorry!<strong>

**So how's it going, peeps? So school has started up again, & it's been a major pain in the frickin' ass. Dx Too many hw due the next day or the next time I have class. Plus, I'm taking chemistry & biology together! I'm just a sophomore too. :P But I won't stop doing FF's, no worries. This sort of long chapter can make up for it, right? *puts on puppy dog face***

**So the danger has started, dun dun DUN! Lol had to do that. xD Next chapter will be Jacob's conversation about the baby. Should be out in the next few weeks or so. Idk. Gotta check my writing schedule. **

**Bai for now! **

**~ MWB**


	13. 13: The Brownie Challenge

**Sorry for the long wait. I've moved (again), & I had a lot of hw to catch up w/. So t****he last time we've seen Dezzy, Jacob has paid a little visit to the Cullens & warned the humans of the danger they've brought. Hmmm... now what'll happen?**

* * *

><p><em>Damn. <em>Crystal said. _How bout them apples?_

_Mmmm... I want apples._

_Not now, brawl._

_Sorry, Crystal._

"So..." I said, trying to break the silence. You know me, I can't take silence for a long amount of time. It still amazes me as to how I could survive an hour whenever I have to do tests for a class. But if it's silence after finding out there's a chance of being killed by a pack of super hot werewolves with six-pack abs... well I have nothing to say for that.

"I'm sorry about this," Jacob said in a genuine apologetic tone. "I hardly know you girls, but that doesn't mean I don't want you killed. You're only human. How old are you?"

"Fourteen," I told him. "Crystal and Nicole are fifteen."

"See? You're just teenagers."

"I thought you hated us. That's the impression you left on me," I said with a sigh.

Jacob shook his head. "I'm sorry for that." He's about to take a step forward, but Edward immediately jumped in front of me.

"Whoa! Relax Cullen!" Jacob holds both of his arms up, his palms facing Edward. "I'm not going to hurt her!"

Cullen looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry. Force of habit."

"Hello? Am I like Bella that much?" I asked, waving my hands behind Edward's back.

He looks over his shoulder. "No, but you're human. And we're protective about you and your friends."

"But she can kick ass when she needs to," Crystal piped up. "She's the quiet bitch. She may look nice and innocent on the outside, but mess with her at anytime and she'll immediately go gorilla on you."

"It's true," Nicole agreed. "She's like that with our friend Alisha when it comes to food."

The mention of food brightens my mood up. "Food! Where?" I immediately run to the kitchen, finally feeling thirsty from our conversation with Jacob and a bit hungry. Hmmm... maybe I'll make some brownies.

_Make any brownies and good luck trying to eat any of them. _Crystal said.

"Not if I get Cullen to hold you back," I muttered.

"I heard that!" Crystal yelled from the living room.

"You were meant to!" I yelled back, giggling. With a smile etched on my face, I went ahead and started finding the ingredients to bake the brownies.

It was when I've just gathered everything I needed when Cullen walks in. He's alone, and the thought of that makes me blush.

What the hell? I was alone with him before, and it was never that weird... Awkward...

"Hey Dezzy." Oh yeah... now I know why I have crushes on book characters.

"Hey Cullen," I said softly. "How's Jacob doing?"

He sighed. "Not good. He's still worried?"

"About me, Crystal and Nicole or Bella?"

"Both. But he's worrying about Bella now."

"Lemme guess, did you ask him to try convince Bella to give up the baby?"

"You saw that?" He points to my eyes, implying if I had a vision about it.

I shook my head. "Just knew."

"Uh..."

"Remember? Book?"

"Oh. Right. So what are you making?"

"Brownies?"

"For...?"

"Me."

"Aren't you making any for Crystal?"

"Nope. It's all for meeeeeeeeeeee!"

He chuckled. "Can I help?"

"Can you cook?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"I asked you first."

"Just challenge each other already!" Nicole shouted from the living room.

"Alright!" I shouted back.

He raised an eyebrow. "So it is a challenge?"

I nodded. "Just so you know, I'm pretty good in baking. But Crystal's the expert."

"Rules?"

"Not much, except that you can't bake in vampire speed. Do that and you automatically lose."

He pouted. "Awww..."

I smirked. "I know how you vampires are."

"Fine," he grumbled. "When do we begin?"

"Well... I already have all the supplies done. We can begin in... three... two... one!" As soon as I said one, we were off.

I don't know how much time with our brownie challenge, but it must have been a while because just when I carried the tray of brownies to the oven to bake, I didn't notice my friends, Alice and Emmett walk in.

"Ooh... something smells good," Crystal commented as soon as I start the oven.

I squeaked. "Cookie monster!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't surprise me like that!"

Crystal laughed. "When you say that, it makes me wanna do it again."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't get why everyone has fun surprising me."

"Cause it's fun! And Chef used to do it to you a lot, right?"

I blushed, remembering all the times he'd say hi to me and make me scream in surprise. "Yes. And if you didn't notice, Cullen and I are in a middle of a brownie challenge."

Crystal grinned. "Can I play?"

"Can't. If you asked earlier, then you might have."

"I bet you would have still said no."

"Gee, how'd you know?"

"I know you well, bookworm."

"Don't forget me!" Nicole said, talking for the first time since she entered the room. Apparently, ever since we got here, she did that so many times lately.

"And us too when the time comes," Alice piped up. "Those brownies smell good by the way. Is it yours, Dezzy?"

I nodded. "Cullen, how's yours coming out?"

"Fine!" He looked back down to his bowl, where he was stirring his ingredients.

"Are you sure you know how to bake brownies?" I asked Edward.

"They're simple, aren't they? I'm just copying what you did."

I gasped. "So you don't know how to bake? But you can cook eggs?"

"Hey! This is baking! Not cooking! There is a huge difference!"

"Uh-huh..." Emmett said.

"Shut up, Em."

"Whatever, bro. You better hurry up. Dezzy's brownies are already bakin'."

I smirked. "Yeah, Cullen. If you want, you can vamp speed now to get it into the oven."

"You don't mind?" he said, looking suspicious.

"Nopes. Now go or I'll change my mind."

He sighed in relief. "Thank god." In less than five minutes, he stirred his brownie mixture, poured the contents into the tray and placed said tray into the oven.

"Wait!" I said as soon as Edward put his tray of brownies into the oven.

"Yes?"

"Didn't that hurt? And won't your brownies be incomplete since you started late?"

"Don't care. I just wanted that done."

Emmett chuckled. "First time I ever saw Eddie rush into things."

Edward scowled. "Don't call me that."

"I'm just saying. You didn't rush when-"

"Okay! I don't need to know that!"

"But-"

"Don't!"

I giggled. "Honeymoon?"

"How'd you know?" Edward and Emmett asked at the same time.

"Wild guess." It's true. It was.

"Guess my ass," Crystal snickered.

"It's true!" I protested.

"If you say so," Nicole said with a smirk.

"Whatevs. So what's the wolf up to?"

"Shhhh! Jacob's still sensitive knowing that you know he's a werewolf," Alice whisper-yelled.

"Sorry," I apologized sheepishly. "But really, what's Jake up to?"

Nicole shrugged. "Talking to Bella. You should know that."

"Oh yeah... I do," I said.

"You know almost anything," Crystal said sarcastically.

"Yeah... I also know that you want to meet the hottest man on earth."

Crystal's eyes twinkle. "Niall Horan?"

"No... not that sexy man! I mean the other sexy man that you wanna meet!"

"Norman Reedus?"

"No! I mean the dude that BS acts as."

"Who...? Oh..." _Seth?_

"Bingo."

"Right... blonde moment!"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "You and your blonde moments."

"I'm not a blonde right now..." I said.

"Oh yeah? Are your brownies done?"

"Brownies... OH SHIT!" I just remembered that my brownies were supposed to be finished a few minutes ago. Quickly putting on the oven mitts, I dash over to the oven and open it, letting some of the heat out for a minute before picking up my tray of brownies and laying it on the table. I do the same for Edward, and I almost let a small giggle when I see that Cullen's brownies look... weird. My brownies look slightly burnt, but not too much to an extent. At least my brownies will have a bit more crisp.

"How did my brownies turn out?" Edward asked.

I stifle a chuckle. "See for yourself, Cullen."

Edward peers over my shoulder and I hear him gasp.

"No way!"

Emmett burst out in loud guffaws. "Dude! That looks fricking terrible!"

"Shut up," he grumbled.

Crystal and Nicole laugh too.

"Now I know that's not how brownies should look," Crystal remarked.

"That should look like Justin Bieber's when he's punched in the face!" Nicole commented. That earns more giggles from Crystal and I.

Crystal reached forward and grabs a brownie from my tray, the smile on her face curving more upward after she takes a bite. "Mmmm... delish."

"Lemme try!" Nicole takes a brownie and bites into it. "Wow! You're right! Thanks for the delicious brownie!"

"I smell brownies!" I hear a male voice from the kitchen doorway. I turn my head to see it's Jacob. He beams and takes a brownie, biting into it. What he doesn't know is that he took one from Edward's tray, and we all know how terrible it came out.

"Mmmm...pfft!" He immediately spits out the brownie and gags. "What the hell is this?"

Alice laughed. "That is a brownie made by the one and only Alice Cullen."

Jacob gaped. "Those are Edward's? Then whose are those...?" He pointed to my tray of brownies.

"Dezzy's," Nicole answered. "Try one."

"I don't know..."

"They're good," Crystal said, taking another bite of her brownie.

"Alright..." He takes a brownie from my tray and bites into it. "Oh my god... it feels like I'm in heaven."

I grinned. "See? Told you so!"

"If those are yours, then why is Edward's so terrible?" Jacob asked through a mouthful of brownie.

"You don't have to rub it in," Edward grumbled.

"Because Cullen is terrible at baking!" I declared. "The guy can cook eggs, but when it comes to baking, he sucks balls!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!" I point a finger at him. "Admit it! Edward Cullen is not perfect at everything!"

He sighed. "Edward Cullen is not perfect at everything. Now can you drop it?"

"Okay... but say first that Dezzy is the best chef in the world and you are a 100-year-old vampire that can't bake a simple brownie."

"What...? No!"

"What are you? Chicken?" I tempted.

"NO!"

"Bawk bawk! Bawk bawk!"

"I'm not a chicken!"

I ignored him, continuing my chicken noises.

"Okay! Fine!" he said exasperation. "Dezzy is the best chef in the world and I am a 100-year-old vampire that can't bake a simple brownie!"

I stop my chicken noises, a chuckle escaping my lips. "You're so fun to tease, Cullen." I take one of my brownies and begin eating it. "But I'm not the best chef. Crystal is."

Jacob looked curious. "Really?"

I nodded. "She can bake more things than me. I can only bake simple shit, like brownies. She can bake more elaborate food. You can take lessons from her."

"It's true," Crystal confirmed. "The only one better than me is my older brother Nathaniel."

"Yeah... which reminds me, I miss the bozos you call brothers."

Crystal chuckled. "Don't you mean sisters?"

"Haha! They do have a feminine touch in them..."

"Speaking of females," Alice piped up. "How did it go with Bella, Jacob?"

Jacob sighed. "Didn't work."

Edward grimaced. "Well you did your best..."

"My best wasn't enough," Jacob said with a frown. "Guess there's nothing left to do now but wait for that thing to come out of her."

"This isn't good for her..." Alice said softly.

"You think?" Jacob said.

"What do we now?" Alice asked.

"Guess we're going back to square one..."

"Well we don't have much time," Emmett said. "Who knows how long we have until the baby comes?"

"Not long," I answered Emmett's question. What? At least I'm not telling them how long.

That catches Alice's attention. "How long?"

"Er... I can't say."

"But you're saying it's soon, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah..."

"That should be enough for now," Jacob said. "I'll warn the pack."

"Uh, I wouldn't be too sure about that..." Nicole said.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"You'll see," Crystal said.

Jacob looked confused, but quickly covered it up with a shrug. "If you say so... but will telling the pack make a difference?"

"Huge difference," I warned. "But if you don't tell them, the book won't go according to plan..."

"Book?"

"Long story," I said. "Look, just go tell the wolves what's happening here, but whatever you do, try not to tell them about me, Crystal and Nicole."

He shook his head. "I can't promise you that. They can hear everything in our mind. It will take a miracle for me to cover up the secret of your presence."

"He's right," Edward said. "If they do manage to find out about the girls, tell us as soon as possible. We can't risk the girls to be attacked."

"I agree," Jacob murmured. He turns around and heads to the open kitchen doorway. "Look, if anything happens that causes Sam to want to kill the girls, I'll inform you as soon as possible. I can't let him kill innocent lives."

Crystal nodded in agreement. "It's not our fault that we know about werewolves."

"Yes... and the sooner I tell them, the sooner I can get back here." Swallowing the last piece of his brownie, he walks away and a few moments later, I hear the front door close.

We all stay silent for a few minutes before Alice speaks up.

"I'll go check up on Bella."

"I'll go with you," Edward and Emmett said.

"We'll stay here and finish up the brownies," Nicole said.

The three vampires nodded, then head to the living room, leaving me alone with my friends.

"You know what this means, Dezzy?"

I shook my head.

A small evil glint appears in her eyes. "We're about to meet the hottest werewolf known to man..."

* * *

><p><strong>No cliffy this time. I figured I'll take a break from cliffhangers until the next chap or so. The next chapter will feature the girls meeting Seth &amp; Leah for the 1st time (Still sticking close to the plot from BD).<strong>

**I also have an entry on the Season Of Our Discontent Contest, which is an anonymous contest, so I can't tell you which is my entry. However, once winners are announced, I'll post my entry on my profile. I'll tell you now that like almost every story I've posted on FF, it has its roots. That's all I'll say, cause any more could make me disclose which story I wrote.**

**Until next time! The 1st part of the Break series still has a bunch more chapters coming up!**

**~ AA**


End file.
